


Homewrecker

by MoonAndSun (bexy)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Adding more tags as the story continues..., Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnant Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexy/pseuds/MoonAndSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O AU where Niall agrees to be a surrogate for bonded couple, Harry and Louis. It's more than any of them bargain for. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic here but I also write on Wattpad. This story is only here though. 
> 
> All of this is a work of fiction and I don't own the boys and this doesn't reflect what I think about them. 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I've wanted to write an ABO fic for a while now and it's a little bit inspired by Jane the Virgin. I really hope you guys enjoy this ♡
> 
> Story title from Marina & the Diamond's Homewrecker and the chapter title from Halsey's Hold Me Down.
> 
> My Wattpad ➸ wattpad.com/thatkidbex
> 
> My Tumblr ➸ oh-bexy.tumblr.com
> 
> (Idk how links work yet lol)

Niall and Zayn have been together for two years. 

Things had moved in warped speed in their relationship. Zero to a hundred quickly. Zayn had spotted Niall one night at a college party and had staked his claim that night…or would've if Niall hadn't stopped him from biting him to properly soul bond. 

No, the whole bonding ritual is quite special to Niall, as well as most Omegas. To let Zayn mark him and become his forever is daunting thought. It gives him a head ache when he thinks on it too hard. It's not that he thinks there's someone out there _better_ than Zayn for him but there is something in his gut that tells him he isn't ready.

The Alpha had been the fittest boy at the party with his sleeveless black top that showed off the ink on his toned arms. He's an exotic beauty that boys and girls alike can appreciate. 

Niall wasn't sure what it was about himself that drew Zayn in. He knows he's a generally good looking guy but the Bradford native could've had anyone that night. 

There Niall was, outside of the party. He was in desperate need of fresh air to stifle down the claustrophobia that often came with parties this packed. The cold air had cleared his head and stopped the hammering of his heart but he'd quickly realized he had company.

Zayn stood, not even a foot away, smoking. Literally and figuratively.

He looked gorgeous even in the crappy light of the porch. Who was this beautiful bad boy looking, leather jacket clad Adonis? His face, sharp and angled, tilted up to blow smoke up into the night sky, when he caught sight of the blonde near him. 

Niall had looked good with his simple white T and gray hoodie. He had an old snapback backwards covering his messy hair. Maybe he didn't stand out at first glance but those who meet his icy blue eyes and are then lucky enough to experience his charm firsthand would beg to differ.

Zayn took in flushed cheeks and a scent that was so delicious, his stomach flipped.

Gold eyes met blue ones and the air became electrically charged.

_"I'm Zayn."_

_"I'm Niall."_

_"Are you here alone tonight?"_

Niall had gone there with friends but he knew perfectly well that wasn't what Zayn was asking him. Instead, his face burned hot and he nodded. Zayn had smiled at him then, an impish smile that Niall laughed at sweetly.

_"You don't have an alpha." Zayn stated._

_"Why would you assume that, mate? Maybe I'm marked where you can't see." Niall had teased cheekily referring to his lack of visible bonding scar._

_"Because if any alpha had an omega like you, they'd make sure to mark you where **everyone** could see."_

Niall's entire face had gone beet red at the words much to Zayn's delight.

Zayn is sullen most times and soft spoken. It seemed unlikely that someone as animated and spirited as Niall would attract the Alpha's attention. But then here was this cute Omega with a gorgeous smile on his boyish face that so many people envied. The lad was a genuine ray of blinding sunshine he'd wanted to bottle up and soak in. Zayn was only one among a few vying for the Omega's attention, not that the blonde had any idea. Except it only took Niall one look into the fierceness of Zayn's amber gaze for his heart to stutter in its rhythm. 

They'd fallen in love easily. Niall was the outspoken charmer of their college campus and Zayn was the intense, artsy lad who tagged on local abandoned buildings. Opposites attract, as they say. They aren't a couple their friends would pin together but what they have works well for them. 

The rest is history.

Perhaps lust is what initially drove them to one another but love blossomed from the initial one night stand.

The very first time Niall had let Zayn knot him was an experience neither of them will ever forget although they both recall it for different reasons. Niall had never felt a pleasure so insanely euphoric in all his life. While Zayn remembers Niall warning him not to bite him every ten seconds. The older lad's canines throb in remembrance every time he brings up the old memory. Oh, how he'd ached to sink his teeth into Niall's pale throat. 

Still, Zayn respects Niall's wishes. He's an Alpha. If he truly wanted to, he could overpower Niall's slender body and mark him to his heart's content but that isn't the Alpha he was raised to be. Perhaps that's why Niall's worth the wait, he makes Zayn a better person.

For Niall's part, there are so many things to take into consideration. Is he ready? Is Zayn it for him? He's heard one too many horror stories of Alphas ditching their faithful Omegas. Supposedly it's the same vice versa but Niall's never believed an Omega is capable of such a thing. Mating is serious business.

It isn't that he believes Zayn would leave him exactly. It's more so the fact that once he's bonded, then it's over for him. Sign, sealed, delivered. He knows he won't want anyone else because he knows himself, knows he isn't one to change his mind. When he bonds, he wants it to be for the rest of his life. 

Zayn is usually quick to remind Niall that it's rare when a bonded pair separate. Rare but not unheard of. He doesn't see any of Niall's protests as valid. He chalks it up to the blonde not being ready. Whether it's now or five years, Zayn wants Niall. He wants the boy who's eyes floor people with the personality that pulls those in only to get stuck in his gravitational pull. Niall's special. He knew the night he met him.

Still, Niall wonders sometimes if other Omegas have this inner struggle but the ones he has met have spoken about meeting their Alphas and instantly knowing without a doubt they'd found their mate. If it's so easy for them then why couldn't it be that way for him? Or it all hyped up tomfoolery? Romantic hogwash that people made up to make their mating stories more interesting? 

The only types living without an inherent struggle are Betas. Some even recognize them higher than either Alphas or Omegas what with their constant strive for balance and normality. 

Some days, Niall wishes for the simpler life of a Beta. To not get his pants soaked in slick when he gets aroused, to skip over the heats, and not get this weak feeling of submission in the pit of his stomach when an Alpha gives him orders. Zayn would never make him do anything he doesn't want to but he doesn't fancy the inequality of control whether it's used against him or not. 

Two years. They'd spent two years of petty arguments, jobs they hated to pay the rent, and terribly high expectations from their parents together. In a lot of ways, they're already bonded. They're monogamous, acting like most bonded couples do. 

They've settled into this life with one another that feels so much like an impenetrable bond.

"We'll have enough to cover this month but it looks like we're barely gonna scrape through next month." Zayn murmured as he jotted down their expenses on a yellow legal pad in his messy scrawl.

Niall groans. He didn't want borrow money from his parents. They never say no but every time he turns to them they make a jab at his Alpha, nonsense about his Alpha not taking good enough care of him. It makes him that much more reluctant to ask for help.

"We'll figure something out. We always do, babe." Niall exhales, grabbing the legal pad from Zayn's hands and throwing it onto the beat up coffee table.

"Just wish there was something extra I could do." Zayn says under his breath, settling into the couch.

Niall crawls over, worming his way under Zayn's arm. "I know. Me too."

Zayn's been waiting tables for a few months now. The hours are flexible and his tips aren't too bad when he works on the weekends. It's his best option considering he's also juggling his courses in university. He's only got a year left but it's stressful.

Niall, on the other hand, works at the pub near their school. He started out as a server but convinced the boss he could handle the bar. It's a good fit for Niall. He gets to be social and never misses a game thanks to the flat screens around the bar. 

Niall graduated the year before. A part of him thinks he's waiting for Zayn to be over school but there's a larger part that insists Niall is just waiting for that _dare to be great_ situation. 

The opportunity presents itself when Niall goes in for a routine check up with his doctor. 

Liam is a warm Beta who's filled Niall's prescription for suppressants ever since the blonde became sexually active and started having mini-heats. He makes Zayn wear condoms more often than not but the suppressants are just to be safe. Needless to say, Niall's formed a friendship of sorts with Liam since Niall's charm is that irresistible. 

"Excuse me for prying but why haven't you and Zayn properly bred? It's easier when you're younger." Liam says as he presses the cold stethoscope against Niall's left pec.

Niall knows the procedures already. He takes a deep breath in and out at the designated times and lets Liam poke and prod at him from head to toe.

"We're not ready….I guess.…But I do want pups eventually." Niall blushes.

It isn't the first time Niall's been asked about the subject. His mum mentions it everytime they chat. He gives the same reply each time as well. They just aren't ready. If Niall's been saying no to Zayn about getting a puppy, they sure as hell aren't thinking of properly having children yet.

"How's Zayn doing?" Liam asks next, using a handheld apparatus to check inside each of Niall's ears.

"He's well. It's hard to tell sometimes with that one." Niall smiles a little.

"How was your last heat? Did the prescription help? I upped the dosage since you said you were having issues." Liam questions as he carefully inspects Niall's bad knee.

"It was okay. My mum says the heats get stronger when you're body wants to bond. Is that true?" Niall asks watching Liam delicately slip his fingers behind his calf and bend his bad knee to test it.

"That's true to a point. You are twenty-one, yes? You experience sensitivity in your heats instead of um…loss of lucidity and-"

"Yeah, its not that I get out of my mind horny but my body is just ultra sensitive." Niall nods.

"When you experience you're first _real_ heat, that'll last longer and you'll experience aches." Liam goes on, reciting the words as if he'd been reading them from a text book.

"When will that happen?" 

"Did you kip off during sex education or what, Niall?" Liam chides. "You're proper heats happen once you're bonded."

"What if I never bond…?"

"Then you'll keep experience these mini heats or what they're properly known as, phantom heats." Liam goes on as he writes down something Niall can't quite see on his clipboard. 

"What's the difference?"

"You're heats now, they end with Zayn's help, correct? Well, a real heat will make you yearn to breed."

 _"What?"_ Niall stares at the older man with his jaw dropped.

"Listen, that isn't until you bond, Niall-"

Liam's interrupted by a child no older than four running into the room. "Daddy?"

Liam looks flustered and endeared all at once.

"Emma, sweetheart, you know daddy's working." Liam says sternly to the child but picks her up and hikes her up on his hip nonetheless.

Niall has to hold back a grin. The little girl is adorable in a striped pink and white jumper with Hello Kitty patterned leggings. Her auburn hair is shoulder length, a massive purple bow clipping her fringe back. She's got Liam's kind eyes and smile.

"Is something wrong with him?" She asks with a pointed glance at Niall.

"He's quite healthy actually."

The little girl takes a whiff, her little nose upturned in the air. "He's a boy omega, daddy!"

"Emma!" Liam flushes in embarrassment. 

It's not well mannered scenting someone without their permission but Niall laughs it off as he slips his shirt back on.

"I sure am, little lass." Niall grins.

"My mum's an omega too but I'm a beta like my daddy." She states proudly.

"The cutest beta I've ever met." Niall sweet talks, grabbing at the child's light-up sneaker clad foot and shaking it.

"He thinks I'm cute daddy." She laughs shyly toward her father.

"Excuse me." Liam steps out the room. "Heidi!" Liam calls out in the hall.

Not a moment later, his assistant steps in, blush dusting her cheeks at the sight of Liam and his daughter. She's a forty something year old with short blonde hair and neat make up. "I'm sorry. I went into the loo for just a second-"

"It's alright, Heidi. Would you mind grabbing Emma some lunch?" 

"Yes sir." She nods and takes the child by the hand to lead her out.

Liam sighs but he's got a tiny smile on the edge of his lips. "Niall, I'm sorry. I don't normally bring her to work but her mum was busy today and Heidi usually keeps her distracted-"

"It's fine, really. Kids are fun. I'll have some of me own someday. A whole litter of 'em." Niall beams at the thought.

He fantasizes about being bonded and being surrounded by his children running about in a lovely modest home. He dreams of returning to his roots in Ireland but he feels selfish of the thought. 

"I have a feeling you'll be a good father." Louis interrupts his daydream.

"I hope so. I doubt there's a greater joy than being a parent." Niall says genuinely, nodding toward where he can hear Emma chatting animatedly. "Are we done? Don't mean to be rude but Zayn's pickin' me up." Niall questions and he fumbles getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, ah, yes."

At the end of the check up, Liam lingers in the check up room instead of leaving Niall to move on to the next patient. The odd behaviour doesn't go unnoticed.

"I-Is something wrong with me?" Niall stutters, his heart doubling in speed as he shoots Zayn a quick text that he's ready.

"No! Um, it's just…well…-" Liam clears his throat and straightens his white doctor's coat.

"What? What is it?" Niall presses, face drawn tight with anxiety.

"This could be completely out of line but I have these mates. They're a bonded couple and they can't breed. You mentioned you haven't had kids and-oh God. No, no, no this is inappropriate." Liam flushes and sets to clearing the nearby counter unnecessarily to busy his hands.

Niall's mind races. "Like…a surrogate?" 

He doesn't have his own kids. How the hell is he supposed to have someone else's kids? 

"Yes, exactly like a surrogate. It's a lot to ask but I thought that you would be a good fit? You're young and a good person and they're such a deserving couple-" Liam rambles, afraid he's offended the Omega.

Niall clears his throat. "Thanks for, um, thinking of me but isn't it expensive having a baby…? The check ups, prenatal care and the like…? We couldn't afford that anyway even if we were interested." Niall looks down and fiddles with the edge of the thin crinkly paper coating the patient bench he's sitting on.

"No! You'd be compensated of course! Listen, call me if you're interested and I'll let them know. We'll set up a meeting of sorts. Even if you're just curious. Don't feel obligated, alright?" Liam scribbles a phone number down on the back of Niall's prescription. 

The blonde's head is still swimming when he goes to sit outside on the benches to wait for Zayn to pick him up.

The folded prescription feels heavy in his pocket. He isn't quite sure what to make of it. His initial reaction is to say no. He vaguely knows how these things go. The thing will grow in him and he'll inevitably become attached. No, he won't even consider it. Not when he's been watching Jane the Virgin with Zayn's sisters.

Should he tell Zayn? What would he make of it? Maybe he'd be put off by the whole thing as well. 

He tries to think of the pros of the situation. The money, although he isn't sure how much, would be a big help. Maybe it would be good practice for when he's ready to have pups of his own. What if the couple really are deserving? He'd be doing a saintly thing if he went through with it. 

Niall doesn't have much more time to contemplate it when Zayn pulls up in their shared black Camry. Niall jumps in quickly and fastens his seatbelt just as Zayn turns down the radio. 

"You alright?" Zayn questions, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Niall hums and almost brings up the offer but he decides on waiting until Zayn is at his most relaxed state.

They chat about their day as they pick up lunch from a Thai place down the street from their flat. 

Things go on like they normally do. They fall into their usual routine when they reach home, curling up on the couch and eating dinner. It's utterly domestic. Most days, Niall has no problem with the fact that Zayn's such a homebody. Lazy days with his Alpha are amazing.

The pair are watching Indiana Jones, the empty take out containers of Thai food lie strewn on their coffee table as the couple cuddle on the couch. 

Zayn is wearing an old maroon colored university jumper and sweats. Niall loves him this way. His dark quiff falling flat on his forehead, just the hint of stubble on his angular jaw. The blonde lets his hand slip under the hem of the older boy' sweater to rub his thumb against the warm skin of his hip. Zayn acknowledges it with a kiss to the blue eyed boy's temple.

Niall almost forgets about the offer from earlier today but when he hears a crinkle of paper from his pocket as he huddles closer into Zayn, his pulse spikes. 

 _Now is as good a time as ever to casually mention it to Zayn,_ he thinks.

"Babe?" 

"Yeah?" Zayn hums not looking away from the telly.

"Something funny happend today."

"At your check up?"

"Mhm."

"Did anyone give you trouble?" Zayn's attention fully on Niall now. His amber gaze burning at the thought of anyone bothering the blonde.

"No, nothing like that. Well, Liam told me something interesting. More like offered actually." Niall says carefully.

Zayn stiffens against Niall. "What did he offer?"

"He told me about mates of his who were married and couldn't have kids. So I guess they're, like, looking for a surrogate."

There's a pause between them. Niall doesn't dare look into Zayn's face, just keeps his head on the lad's shoulder as he waits for his reaction.

"He offered you to carry someone else's baby?"

"Um…yeah? I said no…sort of. He gave me his number in case we'd be interested. Said that they'd pay for it to happen."

Zayn scoots back to face him. Guilt all over his beautiful face. "Shit, Niall. I don't want you to think that you 'ave to do this because we're barely gettin' by."

"I know but since he told me, I can't stop thinking 'bout it." Niall admits.

"Baby. Really think about this. You'd carry the kid for months and then you'd have to just hand it over. I know you're strong but-" Zayn attempts to explain.

"Is it because I'd get really fat?" Niall tries to joke.

"No! I mean, it'll be someone else knocking you up instead of me. Dunno how I feel about that part." Zayn chews on the inside of his cheek.

"I'm not actually gonna get fucked you know. They, like, just put the cum inside I think?"

"That's not the point." Zayn frowns.

"Why don't we just call? Please?"

"Only if you're sure about this." Zayn sighs, feeling am uneasy tug in his chest.

"If it were up to you, would it be a flat out no?" Niall licks his lips.

"I don't know, Niall. It'd be weird for me knowing I haven't even soul bonded with you and you're having someone else's baby." Zayn slumps a bit.

"Then…maybe after you could…? I reckon we can have our own afterwards. In that time we can work on getting better jobs and-" Niall scoots into Zayn's lap, his thighs on either side of the man's hips.

"You're really considering this?" Zayn asks, taking the blonde's face into his hands to stare into his eyes.

Zayn's not fond of the idea for many reasons. People go into these things with such one track minds but then things don't always go as planned. He's always supported Niall's decisions but this a hard one to go along with.

"I-Yeah, I am." Niall nods, as Zayn traces his bottom lip with his thumb.

"You don't even know the details yet. Sleep on it and you can call in the morning."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Whatever makes you happy. Do you really mean soul bonding after it's all over?" Zayn brings Niall closer to bump his forehead against his.

"Yes, of course. You know, all this baby talk is making me horny." Niall murmurs unabashedly against Zayn's lips.

Zayn grins. "Yeah? You want to…?" 

Niall nods.

"Mmm, smell so damn good." 

Niall practically purrs as Zayn noses all around his throat making his skin break out in chills. The blonde can already feel himself getting excited. He can feel the blood rushing down and the beginnings of his slick, his body prepping him for what's about to come.

Niall gasps as Zayn throws him over his shoulder to march them towards the bedroom. The blonde grins into Zayn's back, not caring how the Alpha's shoulder digs into his stomache. He's about to get fucked.

When Zayn tosses him onto the bed, the pair make quick work of their clothes.

Zayn's head is a mess as he takes a deep inhale of Niall. It's almost as jarring as the scent Niall gives off when he's in heat. It's this indescribable smell that Zayn can't put into words. He can only express how crazy it drives him. This sickly musky sweet smell that makes his mouth water. His amber eyes cloud and it takes all his control not to jump Niall and sink his teeth on his untainted skin.

"On all fours, now." Zayn demands, the command booming in his Alpha voice that makes Niall shudder. 

The blue eyed boy positions himself as he's told, his pulse thrumming at his fingertips. He waits patiently for Zayn to make the next move. A few seconds tick by but before Niall can whine, he can feel one of Zayn's warm palms on the base of his spine, the heat radiating from his hand spreading a warm liquid-like arousal through his belly. His body rises a few degrees as Zayn's hand dips down, fingertips just brushing his wet entrance.

"Oh." Niall sighs, spikes of arousing pooling in his dick at the simple touch. It spreads from his groin to his thighs and God, maybe he could come just from Zayn rubbing at his hole. 

"You get so wet, Nialler.…so wet for me, hm?" Zayn marvels at the glistening entrance.

"Yeah, want you." 

"Want my knot…?" Zayn teases, his thumb pushing into Niall's heat so easily. 

It's a wonder how Niall can be so composed and then just unravel in the best possible way in the bedroom. He loves how loud and responsive Niall is. The way the blonde doesn't hide a thing from him. It's a turn on.

"Please!" Niall keens, his flushed face pressed flat to the bed as resists the urge to grind into the bed.

"You sound like you're already in heat, babe." Zayn marvels.

Niall lets out a breathy laugh."You should know 'm always in heat for you."

The blonde's heats hit randomly, never following a schedule. His scent changes and it drives Zayn mad. 

"Think it might've hit thanks to that baby-talk." Zayn says, his thumb still rubbing at Niall's warm wet rim, watching the muscle flutter at the attention.

"Come on then. Need it." Niall pleads, pushing back towards Zayn.

"I've got you." Zayn promises as he reaches down to his own neglected cock.

The image of Niall on all fours is dizzying. He replaces his thumb with two fingers instead, gentle strokes testing out the blonde until Niall is mewling against the sheets for more, his skin hot to the touch already.

Zayn can hardly keep from biting his lip. Niall's so warm and wet and tight but loose. As if the blonde's body is trying to please him and doesn't want to let him go at the same time. 

With a few more tugs of his erection, Zayn's lining himself up. It's insane watching Niall's little hole swallow inch by inch of Zayn's Alpha cock. The older lad would think it were somewhat painful if not for Niall's muffled murmurs of _yeah, yeah, yeah_ as he bottoms out, his hips pressed flushed against the omega's bum. 

Niall lets out this blissful sigh, his pretty porcelain skin flushing pink in arousal. 

Sex is amazing with Zayn but sex when Niall's in heat is mind blowing. It's like every cell of his body is burning and only Zayn can cool him back down. It's an ache to be filled and touched and marked by his Alpha, his big strong alpha who's dragging his teeth down the omega's sensitive shoulder blade.

There are times when Niall so nearly begs Zayn to bite him. Yearns to let go but something always holds him back right at the precipice. Even Niall doesn't know what it is. 

The slow drag of Zayn's cock sends Niall into a whimpering mess, his train of thought forgotten as his body is reduced to a quivering mess.

Zayn's teasing. 

"P-Please?"

"Just because you asked so nicely."

Zayn thrusts back inside hard enough that Niall is drunk and seeing stars.

 

✖ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ✖ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ✖

 

Louis Styles steps back into the house after his daily workout in the backyard with his personal trainer is over. His golden skin gleams with a thin sheen of sweat from the intense exercise. He likes this though. He likes pushing his body and seeing the results in his toned muscles. Knows that his husband Harry appreciates them too when he worships him in the bedroom.

Louis navigates his way through the large house with finesse. They'd only been living in this house for a few months since Louis begged and pleaded Harry for a house with a view. Harry had said no initially. It wasn't until Louis had meekly suggested they'd have more room for a family that Harry acquiesced to his demands. After all, it's no secret his alpha is a big 'ol softie.

The thing is, Louis doesn't want kids. He didn't think Harry did either but ever since he'd brought up the idea of a family, Harry hasn't let up on it much to Louis' annoyance.

Everything is perfect now for Louis. He's got his sugar daddy Harry that is talented in more ways than one. He's got toys and baubles to keep him entertained for ages. He wakes up, works out, and does whatever in the world his heart desires. Isn't that the life?

Except Louis can see changes beginning to blossom. Since they'd been bonded and married two years ago, Harry frequently traveled. If you asked Louis what it is that Harry does for a living, he'd shrug with an impish smile and say whatever pays the bills.

But in fact, Harry has inherited his family's law firm. He earned it rightfully by excelling in school and working for his various degrees. He's quite accomplished for a twenty-eight year old man. 

Harry and Louis had met two years prior when Louis was working as a receptionist at their firm in Harry's hometown. 

Louis had been twenty-one and Harry had been twenty-six. 

The second Harry had stepped into the skyscraper-like building fresh out of an internship in New York wearing a pressed gray suit, Louis knew he'd wanted him.

More often than not, Louis gets what he wants.

Louis smiled at him shyly and playfully dodged Harry's initial attempts at dating. When he'd thought Harry had done enough waiting, they'd gone on three dates and that was it. He let Harry have him and showed him why Harry should keep him.

Harry's got a kind of charm that attracts many. His charm coupled with a killer smile and sweet sincerity go a long way. 

To be fair, Louis does everything he can to ensure his Alpha's happiness. 

He keeps things interesting in the bedroom. He plans trips for them to exotic places. Makes sure to stay fit and youthful for him. Things are perfect the way they currently are.

Louis can smell his mate the moment he steps into the house. He smells like the expensive Tom Ford cologne Louis had bought him last Christmas, the stale scent of the office paper he works with clinging to him, but it's all clouded by an underlying sense of excitement buzzing under his skin. Louis' tummy does a little flip as he rushes out the bedroom, down the hall, and stairs to find Harry.

The older man is standing in the foyer, white button down rolled up to his sleeves showing off inked arms with his gray slacks and brief case in hand. His dark hair is quiffed today but bouncy just like Louis fancies. The smile on Harry's face is sexy and suggestive all at once, his green eyes narrowed and amused.

"Were you in the middle of something, love?" Harry questions, loosening his navy blue tie.

"Just finished working out." Louis answers, running a hand through his dampened fringe.

"Mmm, I see. Come." Harry nods.

Louis saunters up to his Alpha, sassy and coy until he's in front of him. The height advantage Harry has on him is amazing. He tilts his head up to look into his mate's emerald eyes, feels the familiar waves of heat rolling off his body. 

"I think my rut has come early."

Harry's always had very good control. A quality that's admired by many. Sure he had the urge to fuck an omega but he could stave off the urge and save it for behind closed doors. Even in his most reckless, it could hardly be defined as that.

"You wanna fuck me right here on the stairs?" Louis asks, breathy and sweet.

Harry barks out a laugh as he takes his omega in his arms and buries his face against his neck to take a deep whiff, nosing at the bonding scar at the man's throat. His cock gives a desperate twitch in his slacks. Just the heightened scent of Louis post-work out has Harry ready to rip the younger boy's clothes off with his teeth.  

"Wanna taste you…lick you open." Harry murmurs, lips brushing the faint pink bonding scar at Louis' throat.

"You want me like this? All sweaty 'nd grimy? Let me take a shower first." Louis says innocently just to tease.

"Louis…" Harry grabs at Louis' bum, his large hand squeezing at one cheek as his other hand keeps Louis pressed against him by the small of his back.

The sound of Harry's demanding voice has Louis' body going limp in the older man's arms. Not to mention his hole going slick with arousal. He knows Harry has scented it as he shudders against Louis.

"I want you in the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute and when I get there, you'd better be ready." Harry says lowly, licking a broad stripe along Louis' bonding scar.

Louis doesn't need to be told twice. He heads up the staircase, a sway to his hips just to tantalize his Alpha. If there's one thing that turns the omega on, it's being watched. Not in a leering way but he likes the attention.

Once he reaches the head of the stairs, Louis makes a show of taking off each article of clothing the closer he gets to the master bedroom down the hall.

His white tank top here.

His trainers next.

Then his trackies and pants at the door.

When Harry finally manages to make it to the bedroom, he finds Louis in the center of the bed on his stomach amongst the bevy of pillows, a satin cream throw covering the parts of him Harry wants to see most.

Louis' devastatingly gorgeous that way. The pale cream of the satin across the warm beige of his beautiful skin. He's the loveliest shade of tan all over. Or at least he is until Harry marks his fiercely. Pure toned muscle with golden unblemished skin stretched over gorgeously. He's got a smirk reserved on his mischievous lips just for Harry.

"Are you feeling sore?" Harry asks thinking of early this morning when Louis had woken up with morning wood that he wanted help taking care of.

The alpha runs a large hand along Louis's ankle up to his upper thing, the skin smooth and flawless.

"Yeah but I like it." Louis sighs, shifting in the bed to present himself to his alpha. 

Harry chuckles as he unbuttons his white work shirt. He's just about to reach his belt when Louis lets out a frustrated huff. Always impatient.

The older man gives him a harsh swat on his full bum that echoes deliciously in the bedroom. Louis mewls helplessly into the sheets, his warm slick dampening his hole. He likes it a little rough, always disobeying Harry just for that spike of adrenaline.

"Stay still." Harry demands, ridding himself of the last of his clothes.

"Gonna eat me out?" Louis asks, the words muffled against the bedsheets.

"That what want you want, love?" Harry asks, easing in two fingers into Louis easily.

He's hot inside, silk walls soft and inviting. It's arousing watching the younger boy get wetter and wetter just from Harry petting at him. 

"Said you were going to. I want you to knot me."

"Yeah? Want to be full of my pups, Lou? It's all I ever want, babe." Harry sighs, leaning down where his fingers are disappearing inside Louis to lick at the boy's puffy rim. 

Louis' scent is strong there at his entrance and it blurs Harry's thoughts for a moment. 

"Yeah, like that…feels good."

Harry pulls his fingers out and easily flips the Omega onto his back. Harry smirks at the sight of Louis' cock smearing precum onto his fit abdomen, leans down to lap at the mess on his boy's belly. He cleans him clear and sucks the head of his mate's prick for that one last drop, Louis' hips bucking at their own accord.

"Babe come on, 'm ready for you." Louis pleads, thighs spreading as his own hand reaches down to fill himself up where he feels achingly empty.

The second the words leave Louis' mouth, Harry's wolf takes over. His green eyes darken as he takes a strong grip of Louis' waist, guiding him towards his dick. Just as Harry's pressing into Louis, the omega reaches down a small hand to wrap around the base of Harry's cock where it's the hottest, right where the bump of his knot swells.

"S'this for me?" Louis asks with a roll of his hips, the tip of Harry dicking into him.

"All for you, baby." Harry answers pushing the rest of the way inside.

"Make me come like this." Louis whines as Harry quickly picks up a rhythm, loving the easy glide of his prick moving in and out of his mate.

Louis picks up on something different with Harry today. He's experienced plenty of ruts and heats with Harry but it hasn't felt like this in a while. 

It's scorching hot and Harry is all over him, biting, kissing every inch of his skin. His skilled fingers pressing at ever sensitive spot on his body. If anyone knows his body better than him, it's Harry. 

Harry knows Louis likes it a bit rough, likes when Harry grabs onto his hips hard enough to bruise, likes when Harry's body is pressing his into the mattress. 

Louis' first orgasm hits when Harry speeds up his thrusts, the sound of skin on skin more than Louis can handle. His body tightens and he squeezes his thighs around Harry, thrashing where Harry has him pinned down.

Harry doesn't let up for a moment, just gives Louis a few seconds to calm down before slowing his pace, going for deep thrusts that push Louis up the mattress.

The second orgasm comes as Harry pulls Louis up off the mattress to ride him, letting his eager omega choose the pace. 

It's endearing as it is sexy watching his omega try to please and impress him. Harry relaxes, hands resting on the smooth skin of Louis's full bum, guiding him up and down. 

"Haz, gonna come again." Louis warns, working his thighs harder.

Harry grins, grabbing hold of him to meet his thrusts, his large biceps flexing in a way that Louis can't handle.

Louis' comes again, creamy come painting stripes on his Alphas abdomen in a few spurts.

The fact that Harry hasn't come yet is frustrating. 

"Think you can come one more time? For me, Lou?" Harry gently lies Louis down, marveling at how his golden skin glistens with sweat, his caramel fringe sticking to his forehead.

"I'll keep coming until you do." Louis pants, his chest rising and falling gorgeously. 

Still, Louis know how to get his Alpha to come. He tightens the grip of his thighs around Harry's waist and sinks his nails into Harry's lean back enough to mark him. 

He knows it works by the way that Harry speeds up his frantic thrusts, burying his face into Louis' neck. 

Louis knows he's gonna come too. Harry's strong body is draped over him, holding him down. Harry's dicking into him just right and it's like sensory overload. His dick should hurt coming for a third time but he wants it more than the first orgasm. Can already feel the familiar coil in stomach ready to release.

In the end, Louis comes three times and Harry's knot is caught snug inside him, pumping him full of cum. Harry maneuvers them around until he's spooning the exhausted omega. They're both knackered but sated. 

"That was brilliant. Imagine I'll wank to this day when you're at work." Louis breathes, his heart rate finally regulating.

"I wasn't too rough? I think my rut got set off a bit early. Think something triggered it, like." Harry sighs, his hand over Louis' tummy, his thumb absently rubbing circles on the tacky skin.

"Yeah? Did you see some fit Omega in the office or something?" Louis questions, so obviously annoyed that Harry nuzzles at the bonding scar on the boy's neck to calm him.

Harry can always feel that flare of jealousy from Louis. Out of every emotion, that one tends to be the most potent. The green eyed man recognizes the heat that comes with it. 

"Nothing like that. Liam called. Said he found someone. This could be it, Lou. We could finally have a baby." Harry purrs.

Louis' stomach drops. Harry could tell the way Louis' heart doubles in speed.

"You're nervous, I feel it but I am too. We'll meet them first. If you don't like who it is then it's okay." Harry soothes gently with soft kisses on his omega's shoulder.

"Think it over, Harry. With a baby around, there wouldn't be any time for this anymore." Louis warns, grinding his bum into Harry who gasps as another blurt of cum spills into Louis.

The smaller bit can't even hide the smirk on.his lips.

"You said this was why you wanted this house. Thought you wanted this as much as I did?" Harry whispers, petting at Louis' belly in a way that makes Louis flush.

"I do! I just…with you at work all the time, it would be only me and the baby." Louis bites his lip.

This is not what Louis had expected when Harry came home today. He's happy. This whole baby thing will ruin everything. If he can't convince Harry otherwise then he's going to have to deal. He could always hire a nanny, he supposes. Or maybe he'll get lucky and whoever is dumb enough to have a baby for them will get sentimental and not want to give it up. He's seen enough telly and movies to know people grow attached to these things. 

He takes a deep breath. What was he getting so worked up for? This might not even be a sure thing.

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't be on your own. I'll work from home. I'll change nappies and wake up for four AM feedings. You've nothing to worry about." Harry promises, cuddling Louis closer and nuzzling at the transparent peach fuzz on the back of Louis' neck.

Harry's excitement is palpable. So much so that Louis relents. "Then let's meet them. Sooner the better."

"Love you so much." Harry declares, tightening his hold around his young Omega. 

"Love you too, Hazza." Louis sighs, basking in the syrupy warmth of his content Alpha.

"Did Liam say anything about…you know." Louis questions unable to hold back his curiosity.

"Not much. He got a page from the hospital. He did say that he gave our phone number. So let's just pray and hope things turn out well."

Louis would pray that night. 

Just not for the same thing as Harry.


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall + Zayn meet Harry + Louis
> 
> Choices are made and things are set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story title taken from Marina and the Diamond's Homewrecker!
> 
> Took me forever to write this but it's long and a lot happens. 
> 
> Quick thanks for the feedback on the first chapter, much appreciated ❤
> 
> Hope you enjoy. x

Niall's palms are clammy. He's constantly wiping them on his jeans and he knows that although Zayn's sitting beside him, cool as a fucking cucumber, that he's anxious as well. Niall's never been able to mask his emotions the way his boyfriend could.

Zayn had said to _sleep on it_ but the task felt virtually impossible to Niall. The blonde spent the entirety of his night tossing and turning and weighing the pros and cons of this huge decision. He couldn't shut his thoughts off long enough for his body to rest.

Mainly, he had questions. Who was this couple? According to Liam they're deserving but would Niall think so as well? 

He spins thoughts of a strapping Alpha man and his lovely Omega wife that just can't conceive and he suddenly remembers telling Liam _there's no greater joy than being a parent_. What if these people had that privilege taken away? He could bestow upon them the miracle of life. Perhaps meeting them would give him a new perspective, meeting them could be the deciding factor.

"We could just meet them. I-I mean it's not a guarantee but we could, like, just meet." Niall had said nervously when Zayn handed him his morning mug of tea. The blonde's attempt at nonchalance was enough to tip Zayn off on the lad's anxiety.

Zayn hummed softly, his sleep rumpled self so sweet and familiar to Niall it made his chest ache. 

"Would you want me to go with you?" Zayn murmured as he thumbed through a Spiderman comic book.

"Well yeah, sort of assumed you would." Niall laughed humorlessly picking at a loose thread on his gray jumper.

"Like you said, it's not guaranteed." Zayn shrugged neutrally. 

Liam rings them at noon and Niall nearly drops the phone when it blares the Circle of Life from the Lion King. He shoots off the couch and presses the phone to his ear harder than he normally would. 

"Hi, Niall? It's Liam."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I missed your call. Was a bit busy. Is there anything wrong with your prescription?" Liam asks, sounding a bit distracted.

"No. Um, this is about the other thing." Niall says thickly, his tongue suddenly heavy.

"The…? Oh. You don't mean the surrogate thing? Don't feel obligated or pressured." Liam's voice turns stern.

"I want to meet them. If that's okay." Niall knows Liam can't see him but that doesn't stop his face from warming up. 

"Really? I could absolutely arrange something. Would you like me to be present?" Liam offers and Niall can positively see the cheerful expression on the doctor's face.

"If it's not too much to ask?"

"I'll have to look into my schedule but I think I can swing it. Let me ring you in a 'mo."

"Okay." 

Niall stands there with the phone still against his ear long after Liam has hung up.

He called. He made the first step. He hasn't definitively come to a decision but he has this curiosity that refuses to be tampered down. The least he could do is meet this couple. For all he knows they could be a Mr and Mrs Perfect couple who are genuinely in need.

What if he actually agreed to it? He would get impregnated and he'd have life growing inside him for a few months. It probably wouldn't feel like the Thing is his considering it's someone else's seed knocking him up but it would be good practice. He'd know what to expect the next time around, for when he _is_ ready.

And he'd be doing something so majorly selfless. His good karma would rise exponentially. 

He glances over at Zayn who's ditched the comic books for sketching in a worn out moleskin notebook, oblivious to the chaos in his mind at the moment. Did Zayn not think it's a big deal? Maybe he thinks Niall won't go through with it? Either way it has Niall very puzzled. 

The blonde startles when his phone begins ringing again.

"Hi-Hello?"

"Listen Niall, I have free time now which is convenient. I know this is ridiculously soon but-"

"Now? Like right this second?"

"I'm not open until another four days unless you'd like to proceed without me?"

"No! Now is okay."

Zayn shoots Niall a look from where he's sat on the couch, eyebrows furrowed.

Niall listens to Liam rattle off directions and a promise to email him the address to the Styles' residence.

 _Styles._ They sound proper posh is all Niall can think.

When Liam hangs up with a farewell to see him in twenty minutes, Niall frantically runs to the bedroom to change his clothes with Zayn following behind him languidly. 

"Are you gonna tell me what happend?"

"Now is the only time Liam has off so we're gonna be meetin' the couple now." Niall rushes, his accent thickening in his haste to choose clothes.

"I have class soon." Zayn scratches underneath his chin as he watches Niall flit around the tiny bedroom so fast Zayn imagines he has a small cartoon dust cloud surrounding his ankles.

"Zayn, I need you there, babe." The blonde practically whines as he sifts through the shirts hanging in their shared mess of a closet.

"I guess I could be a little late." Zayn muses running a hand through his wild hair.

Niall's looking for that one shirt Zayn bought him, the one he said made his eyes pop. The blonde is surprised at how much he wants to make a good impression on these strangers. It should be them wooing him, right?

"You look fine, love." Zayn murmurs as he kneels down to look for their shoes scattered under the bed.

"Good enough to want to put your baby in me?" Niall bites his lip as he asseses his current outfit.

His outfit is boring, he thinks, a bit too safe in his plain white T and black skinnies. 

"Every day of the week." Zayn calls as he finally finds Niall's Nikes and his own boots.

"I dunno why 'm stressin' out. What if I don't like them?" Niall throws himself on the unmade bed, the question coming out mumbled with his face buried in the blankets. "What's going on with me?"

"I know, you're usually laid back." Zayn half smiles sitting on the edge of the bed to tug his boots on.

"We'd better get going." Niall sighs.

In thirty minutes flat, they reach the swanky residence of the Styles. Niall scans Liam's email on his phone over and over just to make sure he's got the right place but there in black bold numbers on the plain white mailbox slot attached to the gate is the unmistakable address.

The thing is, the home is fucking gorgeous. Niall can't even begin to imagine what it looks like on the inside but the outside is beautiful with white arches and two stories of immaculate architecture. It's gated with wrought iron bars that don't look as inviting as the house itself.

The front lawn is kept trim and neat like a golf course, the cobbled walkway lined with white rose bushes that must cost a fortune to upkeep. 

"Shit, couple of rich folks then, huh?" Zayn comments as he parks right in front of the house.

It's a rich community just in the next city over. It seems lovely with the rest of the suburb looking houses around, like a good place to raise a child.

"Let me call Liam." Niall swallows down the lump in his throat, fumbling with his phone. The nerves were there before but they've definitely increased now that they're there.

_"Niall are you here?" Liam answers on the first ring._

_"Yeah, um, in front of the gate." Niall replies, wishing his voice hadn't sounded so high pitched._

Niall hears Liam call for someone and suddenly the gate is opening before them, the cranking system of it loud.

"Fancy." Zayn raises an eyebrow mockingly.

"Let's go." Niall takes his boyfriend's arm as they walk down the pathway, the house getting larger the closer they get.

Niall's been brought up by a middle class family and had never really yearned to live like privileged rich people do but now, being older and wiser about life, it's a fantasy he entertains once in a while. 

The fantasy usually includes a collection of vintage guitars and several kids running rampant around a ridiculously large house.

Niall wonders idly if this palatial mansion has an infinity pool like the one in his fantasy does. 

He tries to take in his surroundings walking along the cobbled pathway. The front yard is bare beside the trim grass that smells freshly cut. It'd be a beautiful place for picnics and summer parties. The lawn stretches on with so much space. He makes a point to make sure he asks what the couple does for a living.

Zayn pulls him along and he hadn't realized he'd been gawking. 

The massive front door is painted white with a golden door knocker that looks a bit gaudy. It's Zayn that rings the doorbell, a musical chime bouncing off the walls and echoing.

Niall expects Liam to answer for some reason but instead it's a man who can't be much older than himself. His face isn't exactly welcoming, neutral like Zayn's he would say.

He's handsome too, dark blue almond shaped eyes and breath taking caramel skin that looks warm to the touch. What he's wearing can only be described as fashion forward and expensive looking. Even the scruff lining the young man's jaw looks designer. 

_Designer stubble,_ Niall nearly snorts. 

The man's eyes don't meet Niall's, too busy appraising Zayn.

"Which one of you is Niall?" He asks, a pretty lilt to his voice.

"I am." Niall clears his throat, a stab of jealousy making him want to cling to Zayn but the man doesn't seem to notice, much less care.

"Of course you are. Where are my manners? Come in, please." Louis offers a tight lipped smile.

They follow the man inside and the interior of the house is just as grand as its exterior. There's a marble floored foyer with a crystal chandelier hanging above and it's easily the most extravagant place Niall's been to.

His amazed gaze travels up the beautiful staircase, the banister ornately carved white wood that he's only seen in movies. 

People actually live like this and the thought nearly knocks Niall off his dirty old converse. He should've worn something nicer.

"Remind me not to touch anything while we're here." Niall murmurs to Zayn, still following the young man through an open arch to a living room with black leather couches and a flat screen tv that takes up nearly the entire wall. 

The floor is plush cream carpet and the glass coffee table is gorgeous with intricate floral designs. Nothing like the cheap wooden thing at their shared flat. 

"Niall, you made it! Lovely to see you too, Zayn." Liam sits up from his seat on the couch.

It's the most relaxed Niall's ever seen Liam. He's in casual clothes, a plaid shirt and jeans and it's almost strange seeing his physician like this.

There's another figure. Niall smells him before he sees him. The blonde has met plenty of Alphas but the scent makes something inside his belly clench. He thanks God he and Zayn aren't bonded, Zayn would be able to feel the way Niall's blood is pumping through his veins a little faster.

It's the problem that comes with being an unbonded omega. Although this hasn't happend with a _bonded_ Alpha before, Niall mentally shakes himself.

Maybe he's just being weird because the older Alpha doesn't seem the least bit affected by his being there. 

This is just what he needs, Niall inwardly sighs, for his hormones to flare wildly.

"Niall, I've heard a lot about you." The man smiles this breath taking dimpled smile. 

The blonde isn't sure what he was expecting the Alpha's voice to sound like but he sure as hell wasn't expecting this deep languid tone. It's rich, melting chocolate if a voice could be described as a food. 

"Niall, this is Harry." Liam introduces.

Harry. This tall, built, stud of a man with barely tamed hair and eyes the most gorgeous shade of green wants to put a baby in him. Go figure. 

"I'm sorry. This is all, um, strange." Niall shakes his head and shakes Harry's hand trying to ignore the way it dwarves his smaller one.

"Oh, I'm with you there but I hope that maybe you'll be open minded." Harry says in this friendly way that does seem to relax Niall a bit.

"Is your wife here?" Niall asks, glancing around the living area in search of someone equally as beautiful as the man before him.

"Wife?" Harry frowns.

"I should hope not or else Harry has got some serious explaining to do." The man who answered the door appears.

"This is my mate, Louis." Harry smiles warmly.

Niall watches the smaller man stride confidently to his Alpha with an air of regalness that Niall isn't sure if he's supposed to bow or get down on his knees to show respect. 

He decides rather quickly that this man is just as beautiful as his counterpart. The younger boy is smaller and petite compared to the older's tall and more built form. There's an obvious gap in age between them too. Harry's got laugh lines and Louis still looks as if his body might stretch in the upcoming years.

"Let's all sit down." Liam offers.

There's a bit of musical chairs as everyone finds the appropriate place to sit and Niall just feels itchy all over even as he sinks into the plush leather couch.

"I'm Niall but Liam already said that. This is my boyfriend Zayn." The words tumble out of Niall's mouth but he's grateful for the gentle squeeze on the knee Zayn offers.

He gets this tiny smirk of satisfaction because yes, this gorgeous man is with him. It strikes Niall here in a room with strangers how grateful he is for his boyfriend. This situation is by no means normal but Zayn's composure is one to be admired.

"You look awfully young. How old are you?" Louis asks sweet as whipped cream from where he's curled into Harry's side wrapped in cashmere and designer jeans.

"Just turned twenty one." Niall answers automatically.

"That was Louis' age when we met." Harry smiles, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Oy, I could still pass for twenty one." Louis chides indignantly.

"Twenty three isn't old." Harry hushes.

"Twenty four in December." Liam adds thoughtfully to which Louis' eyes narrow into tiny slits.

Well, shit. Niall would hate to be on the receiving end of one those looks but Liam simply brushes it off.

"How old are you, Harry? If it's not rude to ask." Niall asks, scooting to edge of his seat on the couch, Zayn's hand still on his knee as if to anchor him.

"I'm twenty eight." Harry answers easily.

"Twenty nine in February." Louis adds.

Zayn makes a noise beside Niall but it goes unnoticed by everyone except the blonde.

Of course Zayn picked up on the age gap like Niall. It's on the tip of Niall's tongue to ask what Louis does for a living but perhaps the question might come out too rude given the topic of conversation. 

"My proper sugar daddy." Louis jokes.

Niall wonders if he's joking or actually serious.

"So why can't you two make pups of your own?" Zayn asks, his quiet but firm voice cutting through the awkward air.

"Because I can't breed." Louis answers, face hard as stone.

If things were awkward before, they're even more so now. 

"We'd been trying but it didn't seem like it was in the cards for us." Harry adds a little sadly, eyes downcast.

"Why don't you adopt one from any of those omega or beta's that are already knocked up?" Zayn asks, his annoyance making him more bold.

Perhaps Niall should be a bit embarrassed by the way things are going but Zayn's asking the questions he isn't exactly brave enough to ask himself.

"We had two bad experiences going down that road." Harry answers taking Louis' delicate looking hand and turning it this way and that. 

Niall's about to reply with sympathetic words when Louis' sharp voice cuts through.

"Who's to say you wouldn't want to keep the baby after?" Louis accuses, and the way his eyes pierce through Niall nearly makes him squirm where he's sitting. 

Besides the blood rising to his warm face, Niall attempts for nonchalance. "Oh, 'm not ready for children. Not even a pet fish, honestly." 

That's all true. He thinks back on Zayn giving him the cutest pout, pleading for a puppy but Niall had held his ground. An apartment isn't the place for a dog. They need room to run around and their flat simply doesn't have the space.

"And why is it that you'd be willing to help virtual strangers?" Louis asks then, his voice losing a little of its iciness. 

"Louis." Harry warns.

"What, love? We need to ask." Louis stresses.

The nervous laugh that spills from Niall's lips sounds dry and he suddenly wants to get out of there. "This was mostly for curiosity purposes and I-"

"-Didn't think this through." Zayn finishes.

"No! Um…it's not-it's me that isn't right for you." Niall stutters out, his face going beet red.

Niall can see the panic in the alpha's eyes and it makes his heart twitch in his chest. Niall can't possibly be their last resort. 

"What is it that you do, Niall?" Louis continues as though the past two comments haven't been made.

"He's a university graduate." Zayn answers smugly.

Liam murmurs something to Harry who in turn whispers something to Louis like a game of telephone. Whatever Harry tells Louis, the younger man is annoyed.

"Harry, we're just about finished anyway." Louis nearly whines.

"Niall we have to get going if I'm gonna make it to class." Zayn whispers leaning close to Niall.

Somehow Harry picks up on it and is more alert than ever. "Wait, please. If you could stay just a little while longer, it would mean the world."

"Zayn has class and we came in the same car, so…" Niall shrugs a bit miserably..

"I could give you a lift." Liam offers.

"Zayn?" Niall raises his eyebrows, turning to his boyfriend.

"It's your call." Zayn chews on his lower lip.

Niall can see Harry trying to quietly convince Louis of something and maybe this is the end of things.

This Louis guy doesn't seem to like him very much. How was he supposed to be the mother figure to a child? He knows close to nothing about this man and vice versa but he hasn't seen any legitimate reason why these people deserve a child.

"Why can't Paul take the Bugati for a tune up?" Louis snaps.

"Because I'm asking you to do it. It is your car, isn't it? The one you begged me for."

"Fine." Louis strops off without so much as a goodbye. 

Niall nearly scoffed. Niall _wishes_ he had a Bugati. And if he did have one he wouldn't need reminders to look after it much less have someone else do it for him. 

"Are you staying?" Liam asks.

Niall shakes his head and rises from the couch to follow after Zayn. The blonde isn't even sure what he'd been expecting from this visit.

"Wait, please. I'm sorry about my omega. He's just…having an off day but I'd love to know more about you and perhaps tell you about me." Harry pleads, voice ridiculously smooth and charming.

Niall looks to Zayn who merely shrugs. "I need to get going."

"A few more minutes of your time is all I ask."

"I'll stay." Niall finds himself saying.

"You have your phone?" Zayn asks.

The blonde nods.

"Take care of my boy, Liam."

With Louis and Zayn gone, the air does clear a little. 

"I don't think Louis offered but can I get you drink? We have water, soda, wine?" Harry asks, tone full of concern.

"Water would be nice, thanks." Niall answers, his mouth dry as hell.

"What about you Liam?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

Niall waits for the alpha to leave the room before he leans in toward Liam.

"This was a bad idea." He rushes in a hushed tone. "I don't know why I came here."

"A part of you is curious, naturally."

"Why'd you even tell me about-"

"You know my daughter Emma? Harry and Louis are her godparents. And every year they throw her this ridiculous party. Harry even sends her a gift on Valentine's day, like."

"Are you…best mates or something?"

Liam laughs and his cheeks tinge the lightest shade of pink. "Yeah, he is. Louis as well."

"Then what was his problem?"

"He doesn't let people in very easily."

"It's a big commitment, I know"

"I know and I go back and forth in my head whether it was right of me to put you in this position-"

"It's not so much the pregnancy itself that worries me but who I'd be doing it for." Niall rambles, his hands nervously fiddling.

"They'd make perfect parents."

"Why can't they have kids? What's the real reason?" Niall asks lowly, eyes intense on Liam.

"I don't know the specifics. I'm not Louis' doctor and he doesn't let me look him over."

"Louis looked like he wanted to tackle me to the ground gnaw me ear off. How do we move past that?"

"He's just a little standoffish at first." Liam smiles a bit like he's getting a kick out of Niall's anxiety.

"I'd be the one doing him a favor so shouldn't he be somewhat nice to me?"

"I know Louis. So trust me when I say it could've been worse." 

"A primadonna that one then?" Niall chuckles looking out the French doors nearby that open to a view of the backyard.

"More often then not." Harry answers with a designer water bottle for Niall.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be rude." Niall winces.

"Louis' a strong personality." Harry shrugs.

"Dunno if it's inappropriate to ask but why exactly can't Louis…?"

"Inhospitable plumbing for kids." Harry simply says.

The blonde looks to Liam but Harry plunders on.

"My name is Harry Styles. I work at my family's law firm for a living and I'm hardly home but I'd love a reason to want to stay home."

"Are you having issues with your omega?"

"No, nothing like that. We both like our space but it's time for the next step." Harry smiles as he crosses his leg.

Right now seems good as ever to Niall to go ahead and ask proper questions. "How long have you been bonded?"

"Two years."

"What does Louis do?"

"He holds down the fort, makes sure my life is organized." 

Niall nods along. What exactly does that entail? Does Louis not work? Perhaps he's sort of like an assistant to Harry?

Liam's pager beeps loudly. "Excuse me, need to make a quick call but carry on." The beta briskly steps out the French doors to the backyard and Niall watches his entreating figure til Harry calls his attention.

"What about you? Why should I think you're worthy of birthing my child?"

The blonde chokes on his water.

"I'm taking the piss but honestly, why would you think of doing such a thing?" Harry laughs, adjusting the expensive silver watch on his wrist.

"Liam suggested it and…I don't know. I got curious." Niall answers honestly as he toys with the water bottle in his hands.

"You aren't even bonded, are you little omega?" The Alpha teases but there's something almost endearing about the nervous blonde.

"That's none of your business." Niall sputters.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry tries to hold in his laugh at the scandalized look on Niall's face.

"I just…I thought I'd be meeting this middle aged couple who'd, like, inspire me with their love. I don't even know what I'm talking about..."

"Niall. I'm twenty-eight years old, going on twenty-nine. I'm not getting any younger. I make more money than I know what to do with." Harry sighs. "Not only would a child raised by us have every privilege but they'll have unadulterated love as well."

"Does your-Louis even want children?"

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment as he adjusts the cuff of his crisp baby blue button down.

"He isn't as excited as I am but I think he's warming up to the idea. He's been through a lot." The older man chooses his words carefully.

"You said you tried adoption?"

"Two bad experiences and I've thought about it but I'd like for my future child to have some part of me, for it to be mine genetically-"

"Hope I didn't miss anything." Liam reenters from the backyard, tucking his phone in his pocket as he sits down beside Harry once more.

Harry smooths down his long hair, the motion reminding Niall of a cheesy shampoo commercial or those pointless cologne ads. _How could you possibly make a commercial for a scent?_

"I want to get to the point. I feel you will warm up to Louis and I if given the time. Now, I'm sure Liam told you that we'll make sure you are taken care of...?" Harry asks, his wanting to get down to business. 

"Oh, ah, I don't want to sell it? That sounds sleazy." Niall grimaces.

"We're good for it, Niall. What is it you do now?" Harry folds his hands on his lap and says with a focus that makes the blonde feel too warm.

"I wait tables and bar tend occasionally." Niall clears his throat.

"What if I made sure you never had to do that anymore?"

"How much money are we talking?" Niall mumbles.

Harry laughs, a loud belly laugh that makes his eyes crinkle and dimples deepen in his cheeks. "I was hinting at a job, a well-paying one. I know people. We could find you something you'll like."

Liam is watching the back and forth like a tennis match. He intently gazes at Niall who looks deep in thought, weighing Harry's offer. 

"I'd be able to work the first few months but I don't think it'll look good if a pregnant omega is slinging beers."

"I'd prefer it if you lived closer during the pregnancy. We have a guest house-"

"No! I mean the offer is generous but I think Zayn and I would need a bit of distance." Niall turns an impressive shade of crimson and Harry can't help but smirk just a little.

"That's understandable. Then let's look at it as if you are working for me while we go through this process."

"I couldn't just sit around all day. This is crazy." Niall slumps back into the couch. 

"We can figure out things for you to do. You'll be taken care of financially. Your job is simply to take care of yourself. Naturally we have some ideas to make sure you stay healthy."

"What? I am healthy." Niall frowns.

"Would you be open to taking yoga?"

Niall nearly goes cross eyed. Yoga? Pregnant yoga? 

"Would you be my doctor?" The blonde looks to the silent Beta.

"I'd be the one giving you check ups but as for delivery that would go to someone more qualified." Liam nods reassuringly.

There's a long stretch of silence while Niall murmurs to himself. Harry is is gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip like he's playing a twisted version of deal or no deal. He's not particularly sure why he's pushing so hard for this blonde young man but he's does trust Liam's judgement and something does feel different this time around.

"I need to know exactly how this will go down." Niall finally speaks.

"Does that mean you're doing it?" Liam asks, his eyebrows so high they're nearly disappearing in his hairline.

"I need to talk to me da."

Normally Niall would reach out to his mum but he knows she would tell him not to do it and fill him with doubt like a sensible mother would. After all, he's not 100% sure that he's thinking clearly. 

His dad would support him no matter what. Whether wrong or right, his Da would see him through whatever and that's what he needs at the moment.

Harry takes an unconscious whiff of Niall. The blonde has been releasing pheromones like mad the entire visit. It muddles Harry's mind the way three beers would. It's a heady scent that traps itself in his sinuses and if he isn't mistaken it's similar to the scent Louis gave off when they dated. _The scent of an unbonded omega that wants to breed._ Of course it's different from Louis. Niall's has this underlying feeling of anxiety and urgency. He's doing his best to breathe through his mouth. After all it's rude to scent people without their permission, especially Omegas.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Liam's voice cuts in.

Harry glances down, realizes his hands are gripping the leather seat of the sofa so hard his nails leave imprints.

"Just excited." 

"Ya wouldn't mind if I stepped out to call me Da for a second?" Niall asked, motioning towards the backyard where Liam had gone to make a call earlier.

Harry barely registers Liam answering Niall because he's noticing for the first time since he's met Niall how young he is. At age twenty one, it wasn't very long ago that Niall was simply a teenager. He doesn't know enough about Niall but from what Harry recalls about himself, he was still very much a child at that age.

"What do you think of him?" Liam questions once Niall has gone to make his call.

"Why him?" Harry questions, his boot clad foot shaking in anxiety.

"I've known him for a while and he isn't bonded and hasn't bred so I just thought maybe it would be good for him to see he's nothing to be afraid of." Liam explained earnestly.

Liam tends to have the best judgment among them but even now, Harry has to be cautious. He isn't sure if it'd help anything if he got attached to Niall early on.

Harry feels good vibes from Niall. Well, not so much good but non-threatening vibes more like.

"I think Louis' threatened." Liam says very quietly, a sliver of amusement leaking into his tone.

"We're bonded and looking to expand our family. 'M not sure what more I can do to let him know I'm faithful."

"Would you be alright with Louis around an unbonded Alpha?"

"Are you trying to plant the seed of doubt? You found Niall. A-And he's got a boyfriend. B'sides, blondes aren't my type." Harry scoffs.

"So what do you really think of Niall?" Liam questions, his features softening.

Harry hums and turns to glance out the glass French doors leading to the balcony. He can just make out Niall's figure pacing back and forth as he chats on the phone.

"I'm not sure yet. It's all sorts of mad, innit. It doesn't feel like it's going well but…I think this might be it." Harry admits.

It's strange to say the words aloud, almost like anything could happen in the next few moments to make the statement untrue.

"Even if he agrees, you should talk to Louis about it all." Liam says checking the pager attached to his sensible brown belt.

"I will. Shit, mate, I've waited for this since-" Harry begins remembering when he'd bonded with Louis. His canines begin to pulse in a way that aches. 

"I know. It's just some of us are born for it and others not so much. Not saying that it's our only purpose."

"I don't see my life without kids. I told Lou that. You know me. I would've filled Louis with pups our wedding night if I could've." Harry runs his hand through his hair, not to fix it, but out of nervous habit.

"Niall's usually quite a good sport. It's odd seeing him so serious." Liam scratches the stubble beneath his chin.

"This _is_ serious."

"I think you'd like him under normal circumstances."

"Like I said, maybe we'll grow on him. You think he'll say yes?" 

"I think so."

"Madness this is."

Niall pops his head in through the doors in the most childlike way possible "Could I have time to think?"

"By all means." Harry hesitates for a moment before he finishes, "we're having a get together for two of Louis' younger sisters. Maybe you'd be interested in coming."

Niall's face pinks once more. "I wouldn't want to intrude-" 

"It'll be good fun and it'll give us all a chance to get to know each other in a more relaxed environment. You could bring your alpha friend-"

"My boyfriend." Niall corrects as he steps inside and shuts the double doors.

"Yes, I'm sorry. The weather will be lovely this weekend. I would also appreciate it if you saw my Louis in a better light."

Niall nods absently. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Styles? Brenner and Jones is on the phone awaiting a briefing." A new voice calls from the doorway leading towards the foyer.

A man in his forties wearing all back stands awaiting instruction, his short dark hair styled back. 

"Thank you, Everett. Tell them I'll be with them shortly. Also, would you mind grabbing an invitation to twins' party for Niall please. "

With a curt nod the butler-esque man disappears. 

"I hope you'll come and give us a chance to improve our first impressions." Harry stands up just as the begin their goodbyes.

"I'll have to talk with Zayn." Niall says, oddly shy now.

"Yes of course. It truly was a pleasure. I hope to see you again."

"Me too. I mean-that it was a pleasure for me too. Not-never mind. Oh my god." Niall fumbles embarrassingly.

"No worries…little omega." Harry grins.

The scandalised look on Niall's face returns but before he can serve his own reply, Liam is rising up from the couch all smiles.

"Shall we be off then?" 

 

x-X-x

 

"That Louis guy was an arse. How'd it go after?" Zayn mumbles from where he's sat in front of an easel, a blank canvas with charcoal strokes of a figure Niall doesn't see yet.

Zayn's amazing in his element. Niall nearly coos at the older boy in his glasses and charcoal stained hands. 

But Niall's too preoccupied to appreciate the beautiful sight. 

"You alright? This is usually when you ask me to draw you like one of my French girls." Zayn asks, wiping his messy hands on his old stained white   
tank top.

"Do you think I'm mad for thinking I should do it?" Niall questions as he sprawls out on the bed in their room.

At first, Niall hadn't liked Zayn's easel in the bedroom but he quite fancies watching Zayn get lost in his art.

"It is, Ni. I know the pregnancy is shorter for males than female omegas but I'm not sure you could handle it." Zayn admits, not looking at Niall as he says so.

"You just don't want me to do it because you wouldn't wanna fuck me while I'm pregnant." Niall muses, both hands on his flat tummy.

Zayn sets his charcoal down and swivels in his seat to look at Niall. "I know it's your body but it's mine too, you know?"

The words hit Niall like a bucket of iced water.

"I told you we could soul bond after." Niall sits up, not sure what he's even feeling about what his Alpha is saying.

Zayn shakes his head. "If you want me to wait, I will but…it's not going to be easy on me."

The Bradford native sighs and turns his attention back to his work. 

Sure Niall's thought a bit about Zayn's role in this whole thing. He loves him and wants him around. Zayn's his Alpha. Maybe it's the protectiveness that comes with being an Alpha but Niall would like his support, to have him rooting for him to do such a selfless thing. It might be some kind of test of their relationship because the deeper Niall gets into this crazy deal, the more he wants to go through with it.

"They invited us to a party this weekend." Niall says when it gets too silent in the bedroom.

"They? You probably mean Harry invited us, not his condescending omega." Zayn murmurs.

"It's for Louis' little sisters. It could be interesting. I haven't said yes or no yet. Wanted to tell you first." Niall says wrapping himself up in the bedsheets.

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna say yes?" Zayn's head lolls back.

"I feel like it's something I should do. My life is just…stuck, as if I'm not moving forward." The blonde almost whines. 

Zayn shrugs a little miserably. "Well you know my end on this."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

 

✖ ♡ ♢ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ♢ ♡ ✖

 

"Alright so we'll drop by for an hour. My shift starts at six and I'll have time to head home and shower." Niall repeats the plan for the third time as they drive to the Styles' residence.

Zayn parks a block away from the familiar gated home. 

"Ready?" The raven haired man asks.

Niall drinks in the sight of Zayn in a plain white tee and denim jacket. Handsome as ever. He's got his guard up and Niall knows he should as well.

"Yes-Yeah." Niall coughs as he grabs the birthday presents he'd insisted on buying for Louis' sisters. They couldn't turn up empty handed. It's rude and not how his parents had raised him.

In the invitation Niall was given, the party was for Daisy and Phoebe's tenth birthday. 

"Think there's gonna be tons of people?" Zayn questions as they walk along the sidewalk towards the house.

"Liam said something about how they throw big bashes for his daughter so I don't reckon it'd be much different." 

Approaching the gate, they could hear the sound of carnival music, the jukebox melody floating out to greet them.

"You don't think they actually…?" Zayn's eyes narrow in suspicion.

Niall shrugs, punching in the six digit gate code that had been printed on the invitation. The gate slowly opens revealing the familiar cobblestone walkway and the immaculate front lawn 

"Wow." 

Niall's pretty sure he saw an episode of My Super Sweet 16 that looked like this.

There was a huge neon-lit Ferris wheel rounding in slow circles, a medley of booths with popular carnival games, and a mini rollercoaster. 

There doesn't seem to be many people about the lavish mini carnival. 

"It's like having a theme park to yourself." Niall mumbles to Zayn who is also in awe.

"Niall!" A small person had come running up to Niall and wrapping their small arms around the blonde' thighs.

"Emma! Don't go running off, love." Liam jogged up.

"I was saying hi to Niall." The child humphed indignantly.

Liam's little Emma was looking too adorable for words in a red velvet dress and her shoulder length auburn hair held away from her face with a black sparkled headband.

"Hey Liam, you good?" Zayn shook hands with the physician he's met a handful of times.

"Yeah, happy you lot got a chance to swing by. Most everyone is at the ring toss booth." Liam says as he picks up Emma, hiking the five year old up on his hip.

"Let me win you a prize, babe." Niall smiled at Zayn.

"Shutup." Zayn grins, giving Niall a little shove.

"Let's go. They've been waiting for you." Liam smiles nodding toward the booths.

"They have?"

"Yeah," Liam chuckles,"some people want to meet you but no pressure."

No pressure, yeah right.

Zayn's got a little frown that looks permanently etched on his beautiful lips. Niall presses a quick kiss to those lips and widens his big blue eyes pleadingly. Zayn rolls his eyes and lets the blonde tug him along.

The pair follow Liam, getting closer and closer to the games and rides. 

Niall freezes in his tracks when he spots Louis. The older man is with a pair of cute twins that must be the birthday girls. He's got one clinging on his back like a backpack and one on his front and it's one of the most endearing sights the blonde has ever seen.

Louis stops at candy floss booth, setting the girls down as they beginning watching their pink candy floss getting spun.

"He's good with kids." Niall says, a syrupy warmth spreading in his chest at the sight. 

"They love him." Liam confirms.

"Can I go with Daisy and Phoebe, dad?" Emma pleads, struggling out of Liam's hold.

"Okay, just don't go on your own. We don't want to make mum mad." 

Niall watches closely as Emma sprints towards the small group and hugs Louis around his thighs like she'd greeted Niall. Louis laughs and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder making her laugh. 

_"Louis, pick me up too!"  
"My turn now!"  
"Louis! Me too!"_

"The ring toss booth is this way." Liam clears his throat.

Niall stays glued to the spot watching Louis hand out baby pink colored candy floss to the three little girls.

This guy is the polar opposite of the person he met a few days back.

This man, Niall can easily see raising a little of children. This man with the genuine smile and eyes full of laughter would make a good parent. Where was this man when Niall met him? Did he really not like Niall enough to keep this side of himself hidden?

Candy floss in hand, the group turn to move on and Louis catches Niall's eye. 

Niall expects some kind of acknowledgment, a smile or nod but the older boy looks away as if he'd seen right through Niall.

He doesn't understand it, doesn't know what he's done to warrant such a flippant response.

When Niall finds the rest of the group, he finds Zayn chatting with Liam as well as a crowd of maybe twenty or so people.

Harry and Louis had this carnival in their front yard solely for this group, Niall is quick to realize.

"Niall! There you are! Everyone this is Niall!" Harry rushes over in excitement. 

The kids don't pay attention but the adults offer their hello's and waves politely. The adults are mostly milling about chatting while the children enjoy the rides and games.

"So you're the one they want their baby cooking in." A woman steps closer to him, a knowing smirk on her face. She's lovely with long golden brown hair and familiar green eyes. 

Niall shrugs a little sheepishly but Harry shoots the woman a look that Niall recognizes all too much, the _please-stop-talking_ look.

"What? Maybe you'll get lucky and the baby'll have his bright blue eyes." She continues on with a teasing smile.

"This is my sister, Gemma." Harry says halfheartedly.

The resemblance is there. It's got to be quite a gorgeous gene pool. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Niall shakes her hand politely.

"I see why Louis' pissed." Gemma crinkles her nose at Harry as she appraised Niall shamelessly.

"Don't mumble like that, love. You know it's rude." A mature woman chided.

She had to be the Mother Styles with deep emerald eyes and dark hair. Niall could see the resemblance straight away. Niall was right about the gene pool. He begun to wonder if the Father Styles was around somewhere. 

"Harry said everything isn't set in stone but let me assure you that my baby is ready for a chi-" Anne begins her campaign for Harry.

"Mum, please." Harry pleaded trying to steer Niall away from her.

"Jo! Johanna, come meet Niall!" Anne called.

Just as the woman motions to make her way over, Louis intercepts her. "Mum! You've got to see Fizzy and the twins ride the rollercoaster!"

Niall doesn't miss the disapproving look on Anne's face. "Louis' very protective of his mother."

"What is there to be protecting her from though?" Gemma mumbles take a sip of coffee from a Styrofoam cup.

"Let's talk and chat. Shall we?"

"Sure, Mrs. Styles."

"Anne will do just fine."

"I hope you don't mind if I join?"

"If you must."

"I'll be right back. I don't want my boyfriend to think I've ditched him."

Niall jogs to a booth where players throw darts at balloons pinned to a cork board. There he finds Liam and Zayn engaging in a serious competition for the oversized stuffed teddy bear.

"Look at my overgrown child. I should just hand you off to the Styles, no?" Niall teases as he sneaks up behind Zayn.

"You're hilarious." The raven haired boy narrows his eyes playfully.

Liam laughs at the couple as he aims to throw his next dart.

"I'm going on a little walk with Harry and his mum."

"You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Win me something nice." Niall grins.

"Go on." Zayn rolls his eyes.

Niall catches a glimpse of Louis and his mum watching the rollercoaster make its round. Louis' mum is pushing one of those double prams. Is that another set of twins? Jesus, two sets of twins. What if _he_ had twins?

The blonde is lost in his thoughts when he bumps into another young blonde.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine. Are you related to the Styles?"

Niall nearly chokes.

"No. I'm not. I'm a friend I suppose you could say."

"Hm. I'm Charlotte, Louis' sister."

"How many of you are there?"

"Five. I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Niall. Nice to meet you, Charlotte. They're waiting for me." Niall nods to Harry's and his mother.

"Niall? The omega who's having a baby for Harry and Louis?" She asks much to Niall's chagrin.

"I guess I'm famous."

"Hey! If you want to get on Louis' good side, stay away from Harry and agree with whatever he says."

"Sounds easy enough. See ya around."

If staying away from Harry was part of the deal, Niall could handle that. He supposes going for a walk with Harry and his mum wasn't exactly the way to proceed with things. Perhaps Harry's mum being there would make things look harmless.

After all, Niall isn't a homewrecker.

When he catches up with Harry and Anne, Anne wastes no to time as she peppers Niall with questions but it's to be expected.

"What do your parents think about everything?" Anne asks as they walk along the grass watching a few children on the spinning teacups ride.

"Me Da is really supportive. Haven't talked to me mum yet." Niall answers, a bit mesmerized by the ride making repetitive rounds.

"Harry, dear, would you get me a drink?" Anne asks, motioning to a nearby stall that gives out snacks.

"Oh, um, sure. Would you fancy anything Niall?"

"No, thanks."

"What are your thoughts really?" Anne asks, curiosity in her voice more than anything else.

"They're all scattered to be quite honest."

They're standing still, waiting for Harry when Louis' group passes by to have a go at the inflatable obstacle course at the end of the mini carnival.

"To tell the truth, I didn't approve of Louis at first. He was too loud and too brash for someone as gentle as Harry." Anne explains as she tugs the silk mauve scarf around her neck loose.

"What changed your mind?" Niall asks, sticking his hands in his pocket.

If Harry's mother had her first impression of Louis altered then perhaps the same would happen to him. Mothers are tough people to fool.

"Mostly the fact that Harry adores him. I don't doubt that Louis loves Harry but it's hard not to be skeptical as a mother, you understand." 

The wind picks up a little, ruffling the older woman's dark hair. The weather has been lovely today, the sun generous with its rays.

"You think they are ready for a child of their own?" Niall asks, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Harry, without a doubt. I'd like to think Louis is too. Perhaps having a child will soften Louis." Anne says carefully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Niall's eyes follow Anne's gaze where it's set on a group of toddlers getting their faces painted. He can see Liam with Emma and if Niall's not mistakened, Liam's got his face painted like a tiger.

"When all the little boys were pretending to be astronauts and firefighters, Harry was with the girls playing house." Anne recalls, a smile similar to Harry's playing at the edges of her lips.

Niall grinned. "I don't find that hard to believe."

"If you choose to go through with it, you'll have a good friend for life in Harry and an extended family." She says sincerely, which catches Niall a bit off-guard.

"What?"

"I assumed you'd want to be a part of the child's life?" Anne inquires.

Before Niall has a chance to answer, Harry has reappeared with a cup of iced water for his mother. "Mum, you aren't pressuring him, are you?" 

"Of course not. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to chat with Louis' mum." Anne narrowed her eyes playfully at Harry. "It was a pleasure to meet you Niall." Anne reaches over to squeeze gently at Niall's shoulder.

"Likewise, m'am."

"Louis'll be joining us in a minute." Harry says casually as they continue their stroll.

All Niall can think to do is nod. 

"I hope my mum wasn't pushy or too embarrassing." Harry chuckles as he unbuttons the cuffs of his white dress shirt to roll the sleeves up to his elbows, revealing a surprising amount of tattoos.

"She wasn't." Niall clears his throat, sticking his hands in his jeans just to do something.

"So what have I missed?" Louis pops up behind Harry, cheeks flushed and hair all askew.

"Just giving a last ditch effort to sway Niall's decision." Harry shrugs as he takes hold of Louis' hand.

"I apologize for my icy behavior. We've just had plenty of bad experiences." Louis says lightly. 

Niall still has the conversation with Anne rolling around in his thoughts. He's not sure if this apology from Louis pardons his previous behavior but he reckons his mind was made ages ago about this.

"It's alright. I-I already made my decision." Niall states, nervous for what he's about to say.

He can barely find it in himself to look up at Louis or Harry when he finally says it. "I'll do it."

"I promise you won't regret it."

 

✖ ♡ ♢ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ♢ ♡ ✖

 

"This is weird. This is weird. This is weird." Niall chants under his breath.

He's set up in what looks like a dentists chair, except his legs are spread in stirrups. He feels indecent being naked from the waist down despite the light sheet Liam covered him with.

"I know, mate but this is how it goes." Liam sighs, a little amused as he picks up what looks like those medicine injectors that are used for babies but bigger and thicker, almost like a turkey baster.

"You're just gonna stick it in and then what?" Niall questions watching as Liam adjust the white gloves on his hands and reaches for a pump bottle of clear liquid on the nearby counter.

Niall grimaces as the older man lathers the injector with the gooey substance. It's like he's lubing it up, Niall almost giggles.

"Just to clarify, you said its been two weeks since you experienced a heat?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then you should be fertile. I'm going to inject you with the semen and then we'll check in a week from now to see if the sperm has taken to your egg." Liam informs as he moves a stool to sit in front of Niall's spread legs.

If Niall was blushing before, he must be tomato red by now. His heart is thumping a little quicker now, his fingertips pulsing. 

"There's a possibility my eggs won't take it?" Niall tries to keep his breath steady even though Liam is gently folding up the sheet up to his knees. He can feel the cold air as he's exposed, chills bursting into his skin much to his embarassment. 

"There always is."

"But there's a good chance it will?" Niall asks, keeping the questions going to mostly distract himself.

"That is right." Liam murmurs.

Niall shuts his eyes and leans his head back, trying to clear his mind. "Just do it. Do it before I change my feckin' mind." 

"Deep breath in…" Liam instructs, his voice soft.

The blonde feels the small tip of the apparatus breach inside him. It's strange and too hard but slips in easily. He can't believe he's doing this. Too late to turn back now.

"One, two, three…it's in and we're off to the races." Liam carefully slips out the injector and quickly covers the blonde with the sheet again.

Niall had felt it the moment Liam had released the liquid in him. 

"That feels disgusting. It's wet and cold!" Niall scrunched his nose, he resists the urge to reach down and touch himself where he's uncomfortable but he wants this to work.

"Did you want romance? Should I have lit a scented candle?" Liam smirks as he swivels in his stool to open a nearby drawer, producing a pad for Niall's briefs.

The blonde tries not to groan in embarrassment as Liam hands him the yellow absorbency pad.

"These sperms better like my egg." Niall grumbles.

"More like those sperms better fight just to reach the egg." Liam corrects, underhandedly throwing Niall's basketball shorts and briefs to him.

"There could be a baby in me. Shiiit." Niall slaps his forehead in disbelief.

"You're amazing, Niall. It's a generous thing you're doing." Liam peels off his clothes and washing his hands in the nearby sink.

"Renting out my womb?"

"Why do I bother? See Michele up front for your next appointment and stay lying down like this for at least ten more minutes."

"When will I be able to tell if I'm knocked up or not?" Niall asks, checking the time on the wall clock. He can barely feel his legs now.

"Ten days after your missed period." Liam jokes. 

"Liam." Niall deadpans.

"It'll take about two weeks to be absolutely sure."

"If I went home and took a pregnancy test?"

"If you take one in the span of those two weeks than you might get a false negative so it's best to wait."

"Won't I just be able to tell?"

"Maybe. You know your body. I hear some alphas can smell it as well." Liam gives a little shrug followed by an impish smile.

"What if it doesn't work? What if Harry's sperm knows I'm not his omega or something?"

"If it's meant to be, it will be. You have all of our numbers. Don't hesitate to give us a ring. Remember what I said. Stay lying down a while longer and see Michele."

He did it. He actually did it. 

Sitting there in the chair with his feet elevated, it really hits Niall. He stares up at the ceiling light wondering how this will change his life, how this will affect the things he normally does. No more drinking for a while. Zayn would have to ease up on the smoking. He'll probably have to start eating healthy as well.

But that's _if_ Harry's sperm has really knocked him up. There's a possibility that it hasn't. Perhaps the sperm knows Niall isn't his omega and dodged his egg, only giving a halfhearted attempt to reach the damn thing. Was that even possible or is Niall being ridiculous?

Now he _needs_ to know if this has worked. If he doesn't get pregnant, then it obviously wasn't meant to be. He's going to have to play the waiting game until he can take an accurate pregnancy test.

And Niall does wait.

The first week goes by easily. Niall and Zayn go about their lives regularly. Niall goes back to work. Zayn studies and works. Normalcy is achieved. It's going into the second week when things begin to shift. 

It seems as the two weeks grow shorter so does Niall's patience. The process plays in the forefront of Niall's mind. He's hyper aware of babies around him. He's observing his body for changes even when he knows that there can't possibly be any. He's turning down invites to go for drinks with his mates which is a rarity for him. As the days go on, he's realizing just how badly he _does_ want this to work. 

Zayn doesn't comment at all about it which has Niall thinking he shouldn't bring up the subject but it would be nice to have someone to talk to about everything instead of keeping it bottled up. 

During the middle of the second week when Niall is getting home from an early morning shift, he collides with the postman who's got a package for him.

Niall signs for the medium sized box, his stomach dropping when he notices the return address matches the Styles residence.

Inside the flat, he doesn't see Zayn. He can only hear the shower running. 

The blonde plops down on the couch and uses a key to open the taped box. His eyebrows shoot up at the contents. It's a care package of sorts with baby books and prenatal vitamins. He's clearly not the only one eager for this to work.

 _But what if I'm not pregnant,_ Niall wonders.

He's reaching the end of week two and he hasn't noticed anything different about himself. No sickness or mood swings. 

The only differences come in the form of issues growing in his personal life in the way Zayn doesn't touch him nearly as much as he used to and the fact that Niall doesn't want to leave the confines of the flat. He's always itching to be home no matter where he is. 

"What the fuck is that?" Zayn's voice cuts into his thoughts.

"Just some stuff the Styles sent-" Niall mumbles pushing the box away.

"No. That scent. Were you with someone else?" 

The accusatory tone has Niall shooting up from the couch, his heart quickening as if he really is guilty. "No, I just got home from work. Wha're you talking about?" Niall asks, his face slowly turning from pink to scarlet in a matter of seconds in his panic.

The alpha stands there, hair still dripping wet from his shower, his jaw set tight. "You swear?" Zayn narrows his eyes but making no move to step closer.

"Babe, I swear." Niall's shoulders slump.

"Something's…not right." Zayn takes another whiff, cautiously stepping a little closer to the blonde as if he were dealing with a time bomb.

They've been together for years and he knows Niall's scent. It's there imprinted in his nostrils but today, there's something else there, something more and unfamiliar and it jostles the alpha in Zayn.

"What's it smell like?" Niall asks taking tentative sniffs in attempt to understand what his mate is reacting about.

Zayn pales suddenly and Niall's heart beat quickens, blood rushing up to his face. Things shift and click at the exact same to time for the pair. They don't need to say it aloud to know what this means. 

"Why did you agree to this?" Zayn smooths his hair back, unsure of what to do with himself.

"I-I don't really know. I only see good coming from doing something like this. If I can help some people and myself at the same time then why not? It isn't as if I've got so much going on in my life." Niall spills, his hands wringing the hem of his gray hoodie.

"What do you get out of it?"

"The experience. Harry offered to help financially during and after things-"

"God, Niall. We aren't _that_ poor." Zayn collapses on the couch, covering his face with both hands.

"I'm just saying it's a positive. I carry a baby for a few months. After Harry hooks me up with a job that I might actually like. Just think about it-" Niall rambles, his voice getting more and more unsteady.

"It's all I think about! We aren't even bonded! I'm gonna have to tell people my bloody omega is knocked up by some other alpha!" Zayn rises to his feet, his voice loud enough to reverberate in Niall's chest like loud music at a party.

It's as if Niall's been punched in the stomach. He's breathless for a second. He's knows Zayn wasn't exactly for it but he didn't know how against it he was. He should've taken Zayn's silence as clue. What is this going to mean for them? This couldn't be worth losing Zayn.

"Why are you telling me all this _now_?" His face burning in a way it only does when he gets emotional.

"Because I didn't think you'd go ahead and do this." Zayn seethes, the vein in his neck stressing as he raises his voices.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Niall asks, voice unsteady. His palms clammy with sweat as he begs Zayn with his crystal eyes.

Face to face, the pair really look at each other for the first time in two weeks.

The older man can hardly take the sight. Niall's attempting to do something noble but right now Zayn can't see the bigger picture, can only see _his_ omega holding a baby that isn't his. Zayn doesn't know Harry or Louis Styles well but he inexplicably hates them. He doesn't know how they manipulated Niall into thinking he was doing something so grand. It makes his blood run cold and his head throb. 

Still, it wasn't worth abandoning the omega he loves. He needs to see how this will play out. Maybe once the baby is out, things will be better for them. He just needs to keep Niall close. Zayn can endure a few short months of pregnant Niall. What's five months anyway? 

It feels like a test, like this experience will test their bond. Niall is the one for him. He's got to be. If he's not, then this will let him know. He takes a deep breath, his mind clearing the smallest bit. 

Zayn shakes his head. "How could I?"

Niall tries to swallow down the lump in his throat, tries to stop his eyes from tearing but he can't because he knew this would change things but never to the point of Zayn turning away from him. For a moment Niall wishes he could rewind time. Except now, he's got to see this through. 

It'd just be ten times harder without Zayn.

"Niall, come on. Don't do that. I haven't gone anywhere." Zayn's chest constricts as he reaches for an emotional Niall.

The blonde puts up no fight as he buries his face into Zayn's shoulder. He can smell the older man's cologne still clinging to his old t-shirt, can feel the muscles on his back where he's holding him tight. His Zayn, his alpha, the man that he could potentially be with forever. 

This is the Niall that Zayn knows, soft around the edges and so openly emotional but Niall doesn't smell like himself. He has been distant lately with his omega. Moving forward he can't let that gap get even bigger. He has to endure because if he can't make it with Niall then maybe he'll always be alone. 

"You aren't happy and I can't turn back now." Niall says softly, lips brushing against the shower warm skin of Zayn's neck.

"We'll get through it." Zayn answers, firm as he can.

Niall nods.

"I've got to head to work. You should probably take these." Zayn reaches for the vitamins on the battered coffee table. 

Niall stares at him a bit longer, his pale face splotched red in places and Zayn's heart spasms. He can see the genuine pain in those brilliant baby blues. It's good, Zayn thinks. If Niall hadn't cared for Zayn's feelings, things would've gone differently. 

Niall still loves him. He'll cling to that like a lifeline. 

Zayn reaches over to cup Niall's cheek. "It'll be fine. You, um, should call your mum."

The blonde nods numbly. 

It's when Zayn's left and the sun has gone down leaving Niall in a darkened living room that the omega reaches for his phone to dial a number he's been neglecting.

_"Mum?"_

_"Niall, finally decided to ring your poor old mum-"_

_"Mum, I think I did something stupid."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a beta!
> 
> Also I know my tenses are kind messed up! I'm working on it though lol
> 
> Any feedback is super appreciated. X
> 
> I have Tumblr, Wattpad, Kik so feel free to ask me for them. x


	3. Hung Up On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approaching his 3rd month of pregnancy, Niall tries to navigate his crumbling relationship, and find a balance between what's an appropriate friendship and what isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time leap from two weeks Niall becomes pregnant to eight weeks! And quick reminder, male omegas are only pregnant for five months meaning Niall's approaching the midway mark. 
> 
> It's a long chapter and I just wanted to get it out already haha so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Chapter title from Madonna's Hung Up On You.
> 
> All feedback is encouraging and appreciated, thank you ❤

✖ ♡ ♢ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ♢ ♡ ✖

It goes without saying that Niall's life is changing.

He's been reading pregnancy articles on his phone, scanning over the symptoms that apply to him since he isn't patient enough to thoroughly read them. He finds himself googling up pregnancy information while on his break bartending which he'd never admit.

There are just endless facts and details to learn about. Sure, he'd taken sex education in school but who takes that seriously? Niall had thought he'd present as a Beta or Alpha when puberty would finally be kind enough to let him properly fill out but imagine his surprise when he woke up one morning with slicked bed sheets. The smell had been unmistakable.

He wasn't disappointed. _Surprised_ , maybe.

People who didn't pay attention to him before began to notice him. Notice his scent, he thinks. 

Male omegas aren't rare, but they aren't common either. Most of them keep low profiles until they've found a bonding mate. Niall's never been one to hide who he is. He's the first in his family to present as an omega. He thanks his parents for being as supportive as they were when he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Now he's proud to be an omega, an omega who has his first ultrasound appointment today.

He's at eight weeks now. 

The past weeks have been a little abnormal for him. His stomach is growing. At three weeks it only looked like Niall had one too many hamburgers but at eight weeks, there is no mistaking that the blonde is pregnant. 

His scent is something confusing. He pees every hour. He's tired all the damn time and his lower back is killing him. He's pretty sure his feet have been looking a little on the swollen side lately as well. On the plus side, he hasn't gotten morning sickness. 

The weirdest part for him is that the baby _moves_ now. Sometimes if he's watching his stomach it'll move and he's able to visibly see it. It was creepy at first but now it's fascinating to him. Some days the baby moves around a lot and it worries the blonde, makes him think the baby isn't comfortable but according to the books, it's all normal. 

Niall had to endure an earful from his mother when he finally told her everything. She had raised a few valid points though and Niall had to acknowledge she was mostly right.

Like Harry's mother, Niall's had assumed he'd want to play a part in the child's life. His initial response is an unequivocal no. He doesn't want to be 'Uncle Niall' to this kid and pop up during holidays as if he genuinely has a reason to be there besides having had provided a vacant womb for the Styles'. There's something that feels off about the image.

He reckons his mum mainly wasn't happy knowing he'd told his father about things first. Thankfully, she's reached the same conclusion he had himself which was that there isn't any way he could turn back now. No choice but to embrace the situation.

Similar to Zayn, she also questioned his motives. Is it really that strange that he's doing this? He supposes people are already knocked up when they try to give the kid away to willing people but did that all even matter as long as his intentions are in the right place? How can he explain something he himself hardly understands? The last thing he needs now is feelings of regret.

So what if he had been rash in going forward with this, he wouldn't change his decision. If there's anything he knows, it's that he would've said yes no matter how long they waited. The reasons to say yes outweigh to reasons to say no. 

There might be more then he's letting himself think. The real reason is probably floating around in his subconscious somewhere.

To say that he was doing it for the money or any benefit Harry offered wouldn't exactly be an outright lie. The benefits go both ways. He's doing something to help someone else and like he's thought over and over again, there isn't any turning back. 

He has to see this through and support from those he cares about mean the world to him especially at this moment. 

That's the big problem right now. Niall doesn't really talk to his old friends much. Most have moved on since graduating college and the ones that stuck around are still in the drinking and partying phase. It leaves Zayn for him to talk to and things between them are strained to say the least. 

In two months the atmosphere at home has shifted. There's this underlying tension, an elephant in the room they're aware of but don't speak about. It makes the air thick between them. This uncomfortable silence sits amidst them and Niall can't think of anything to say that'll shrink it.

It's strange. Niall can't remember a time when he couldn't tell Zayn everything he was thinking. 

Zayn, on the other hand, has always been protective of what he truly feels, only ever divulging what he believes Niall _needs_ to know but it's clear now that there's this ten story wall between them that Niall can't navigate around the way he's used to. 

There's a thought in the very back of his mind that tries to push it's way to the forefront, an ugly thought that is so absurd he actively ignores it. 

This is temporary. Zayn told him things would be okay, and so they will be. Zayn may not be holding his hand the whole way but he hasn't left. 

He might be using all this baby stuff to distract himself from the fact that the distance between him and his boyfriend is growing. Things will get better though. They have to.

Today's kind of important. Niall's got an ultrasound appointment and if what he's read is accurate, then the baby will have fingers, toes, and developed genitals. The Styles' could find out the sex of their baby if they want to.

He supposes it's a bigger day for them than for himself. He just wants the baby healthy. He hasn't adopted green foods in his diet for nothing. He's eating less fast food and frequenting farmer's markets more often. 

Niall's lacing up his shoes with his phone between his shoulder and ear before it's time for him to leave. In another month, his belly will probably be too big to properly bend over and lace his own shoes. 

_"Zayn, you could just tell me if you don't want 'ta go."_ Niall sighs into his phone as he picks up his wallet and keys, moments from being out the door. 

The blonde could practically see Zayn chewing on his lip as he pushed the flimsy excuse. There's noise in the background, dishes clattering and loud chatter. Niall knows the restaurant well. 

_"Niall, I'll go to the next one. Aren't the Styles' gonna be there anyway? Not like you'll be lonely."_ Zayn exhales in annoyance. 

_"Fine. Okay."_ Niall answers flatly, leaving the flat and locking the door. 

Zayn knew about the appointment. He'd seen the paper with the date sitting on the kitchen counter where they toss their mail everyday. Was Niall in the wrong for assuming Zayn would drop things in order to be with him during this time? It's hard to tell who's in the wrong. 

_"It's extra hours. I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind the extra money."_

That's not what this is about, the blonde thinks.

It's become obvious that Zayn's been working more to avoid coming home. The fact that he's been doing so never mattered much as long as he was home for dinner and bed but the concept that his alpha prefers his aggravating job over being home is a little hurtful. 

But perhaps Zayn seeing him nowadays with these new changes is taking its toll on him as well. He can't be sure when Zayn's hardly speaking to him. 

Niall wills himself not to let this bruise his feelings but it's difficult. 

_"I said it was fine. I have to go. Love you."_

_"Me too."_

When Niall's uber driver arrives, his heart is fluttering wildly and the baby is kicking the crap out of his bladder. 

He's not sure what he's most nervous about, seeing the baby for the first time or seeing the Styles' again now that he's got a baby growing inside him. 

The blonde rests one hand on his belly and lays his head back against the headrest, his eyes shutting as he listens to the thrum of the car's AC.

✖ ♡ ♢ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ♢ ♡ ✖

"Harry, you're here early." Liam says as he shuffles papers around his work desk.

"I got tired of waiting." Harry runs a hand through his combed back hair as he idles in the doorway nervously. 

"Where's Lou?" Liam asks when he finds what he's looking for in the messy pile on his desk, a folder with his most recent calender appointments. He reaches into the pocket of his white lab coat for a pen to make adjustment to the document. 

"He has tickets to a football match he's been waiting awhile to see." Harry goes for nonchalance but perhaps overdoes it.

He'd been upset with Louis for being rather careless with his plans. The alpha in him had been itching to assert his dominance on the slight omega but forcefulness isn't in Harry's nature. He'd prefer Louis to do things of his own accord, because he _wants_ to do them. He's always battling the Alpha inside him. 

"You're okay with that?" Liam finally looks up at his friend. 

Harry must've left the office early donned in a crisp clean slate gray suit with a dark green printed tie done neatly. He looks every bit the suave gentleman. 

"You know Louis. Can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do." Harry checks the time on his iPhone anxiously. 

"S'just gonna be you and Niall and his alpha?" Liam raises an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"Guess so." Harry shrugs. 

The annoyance and disdain had radiated off Zayn the very first time Harry had met him. Still, he's not completely sure why. He hasn't forced Niall to do anything. Instead, he's doing his best to make sure the omega is on the same page. 

"This is a big deal." Liam states, a smile in his voice as he finishes organizing the pile on his desk and crosses his arms. 

"It is, isn't it?" Harry chuckles, his face warming up a bit.

"Nervous?" The beta questions walking around his desk to sit on the edge of it. Just looking at Harry being all fidgety in the doorway makes him anxious.

"Can you tell if something's wrong with the baby?" Harry asks, his voice laced with genuine concern. 

"Your baby will be fine, H." His friend assures. 

The pair are interrupted by a knock on the door followed by a nurse popping her head into the room. "Dr. Payne, Niall's here. He's waiting in room seven."

"Good. How were his vitals?" Liam questions, buttoning up his lab coat and checking his watch. 

"Normal." The nurse nods. 

"You ready to see your kid?" Liam teases. 

Harry grins. 

The alpha follows the beta out the office and down a corridor to a room labeled room seven. The door is already open to reveal Niall sitting on the examination table dressed in a dark blue hoodie and gray sweats, hands wringing themselves nervously. 

"Alright, Niall?" Liam greets. 

Niall simply nods.

When Harry enters the small examination room, he's hit with Niall's new scent. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it's Niall's original scent mixed with something more. Something strong and slightly alpha-like. 

He's smelt pregnant omegas, betas, and even alphas but they never smelt half as good as Niall now. It's not like Louis' scent or any kind of smell given off by heat. Niall smells of warm baked bread fresh out the oven mixed with another spicy scent. He's never felt so affected over another person's scent this strongly. Harry wants to bury his nose wherever the scent is the strongest-

"Harry?" Niall repeats, blue eyes wide and questioning. 

He's lovely and slight the way many omegas are but his face is fuller, cheeks rosier and Harry is dizzy with the want of coddling the blonde. He wants to spoil him the way he deserves. 

"Yeah, sorry?" Harry clears his throat as he sits in the open seat across from Niall.

"I asked where Louis is?" The omega questions his voice lowered for solely Harry to hear. 

Liam has his back turned busying himself with the contents inside the drawers in the small examination room. 

"He had something to take care of last minute." Harry answers dragging his chair over to sit beside Niall. The scent just floats off the blonde in warm waves and it's soothing as it is maddening. "Where's your alpha?"

" _Zayn_ has to work."

There's something else in the blonde's tone but Harry files that away for later. Now is hardly the time to ask any kind of probing personal questions. 

Niall already has a stomach. He's showing and Harry can hardly keep from smiling. He's desperate for a better look. It's been eight weeks. He's not sure how much longer he can wait.

"Just a few quick questions before we get this show on the road." Liam says. He's acquired a clipboard now. 

"Do you take any kinda of medication? Ibuprofen, acetaminophen, or any kind?" Liam asks monotonically.

"No."

"Very good. I received your medical record by fax a few days back. It all looks good. No history of any genetic defects in the Horan family." Liam nods as he fills in more paperwork on his clipboard. 

Niall stays put likes an obedient child visiting someone's house for the first time, hands folded in his lap.

"I'm going to green light the noninvasive prenatal testing which is a blood test that'll detect any chromosomal conditions." The doctor explains. 

"Like Down Syndrome." Harry narrows his eyes. 

"Someone's been doing their reading." Liam smiles. 

"And the carrier screening?" Harry pushes. 

"Eager beaver, Styles. I'll need some blood, a urine sample, and to check over you physically before we go ahead with the ultrasound." 

Liam excuses himself to drop off the paperwork, informing them that a nurse will be with them shortly.

Harry's positively buzzing. He's a minute away from unzipping Niall's hoodie to see if the baby bump looks even bigger without clothing in the way. His baby is in there. He knows it. Smells it even. What if it's a boy? Most men want boys but Harry can say with absolute honesty that he doesn't care whether it's a boy or girl, omega or alpha. Hell, he wouldn't care if it presented as a beta just as long as it comes out with ten fingers and ten toes. 

A young beta nurse enters with a few objects in her hand.

"I'm Kate. I'll be needing a blood sample as well as a urine sample. I can fetch you a drink if you don't have the urge." The nurse offers as she readies a syringe to take blood.

"Won't be necessary. I've been peeing like mad since the first four weeks." Niall chuckles nervously as the nurse hikes up the sleeve of his hoodie and cleans the inner crook of his elbow with a cotton ball.

"So have you been taking the prenatal vitamins?" Harry asks to distract the omega from his blood being drawn.

"I have." He swallows, his face pinking from the sting in his forearm. 

"My mum asked about you. She'd like to have you over for tea sometime." Harry says, eyeing a poster on the wall that shows the mating organs of an omega. 

"Your mum? Why?" Niall blurts out.

"I think she's grateful as I am." Harry simply shrugs. 

"Here's your cup. The bathroom is just across the hall." The nurse instructs softly, exiting the examination room with a tube of Niall's blood. 

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Styles." Niall ungracefully hops off the table, the paper crinkling loudly. 

"Niall you don't need to call me 'Mr. Styles'. Plain old Harry will do just fine." Harry drawls, not missing the way Niall's face pinks to the tips of his ears.

"I had a talk with me mum too. Said it's best to keep things professional or else I'd become attached." Niall toys with the urine cup. 

"You think you'll become attached?" Harry crosses his ankle over his opposite knee. 

"No but I don't want to step over any boundaries." Niall confesses, baby blue eyes seeming pensive. 

"You think calling me by my first name will be overstepping a boundary?"

"No but-" The omega fumbles. 

"Then what's the problem?" Harry nearly laughs. 

Niall's face becomes even more impossibly pink and maybe Harry is a little charmed. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have a cup to wee in." Niall announces as he breezes past Harry.

"Don't let me stop you." Harry mumbles in amusement watching the omega make his out the room. 

Liam enters once more, brows furrowing. "Where's Niall?" 

"Weeing in a cup. Did he smell like fresh bread to you?" Harry nearly whispers. 

"Is that what he smells like to you?" Liam smirks. 

"He does." The alpha confirms. 

"Positively sinful. What would Louis say?" The beta teases.

"Piss off." Harry grunts but can't help the little smile on his face. 

"On a serious note, everything is looking very good. Niall's cholesterol is a little high but that's easily fixed with a healthier diet."

"Is it almost time for the ultrasound?" Harry almost whines. 

"After a physical in which you'll need to leave the room, yes." Liam says pulling blue rubber gloves from one of the drawers in the room by the sink. 

"Why do I need to leave?"

"Privacy. He'll be getting undressed." Liam throws Harry a playful scowl. 

"Who'll be gettin' undressed?" Niall questions, already back from the restroom. 

"You. Clear out, Harry. We'll call you back in soon." Liam shoos the tall man out the door. 

"Don't miss me too much." Harry calls cheekily.

Harry takes the time to text Louis knowing fully well that if he rings him, his omega isn't likely to answer. Instead he shoots him a text message on his phone telling him things are going well.

He glances at the silver Rolex on his wrist. It's barely reaching noon. He's hoping Louis will be done in time to go for lunch. 

_L: probly gon be here all day. pick up dinner from the place I like pls_

_H: will do._

_L: love you, send naill my best wishes_

_H: love you too_

The alpha has to roll his eyes. He loves his husband dearly but the pettiness is unwarranted.

Harry makes his way back towards room seven but pauses when he hears Niall and Liam chatting. He knows it's wrong to eavesdrop and eavesdroppers rarely ever things they like but he can't help himself from hovering in the doorway like a creep.

_"I knew things would be a little different between us but it's weird actually living it."_

_"It's only temporary. You love him, don't you?"_

_"Yes, of course I do. He's just distant and I have a long way to go. 'M only gon get bigger a-and-"_

_"Perhaps he isn't the alpha you think he is."_

_"I wasn't thinking about him when I decided to do this. I'm sorry. I have friends that I should be able to chat with but they all know Zayn."_

_"I'm your friend, Niall. I'll be in your corner if you ever need me, alright?"_

_"You're my doctor."_

_"Niall you've met my wife and daughter. I even get you a gift for your birthday. It's safe to say we're mates." Liam says matter of family._

_Niall laughs and lets out a loud sigh. "Should we call Harry back inside?"_

_"Sure, let me fetch him."_

Harry panics for a moment before he plants his feet and simply knocks. "Are you decent?"

"Come in, Harry." Liam calls. 

Inside, Niall's sitting on examination table. Once more, Harry is bathed in his delectable scent. Harry's been many places around the world and met many kinds of people but he's never come across a fragrance so alluring in all his life. 

"Can you raise your shirt so I can see your stomach?" Liam asks as he pumps a few globs of gel into his gloved hand.

The blonde hikes his shirt up and Harry's heart doubles in speed. There it is, a sweet swell of a bump between his hips. Harry wants to touch it, press his cheek there and coo to a baby he hasn't even met yet. It's larger than Harry would have imagined. Pregnancy suits Niall, he thinks as he takes in the omega's flushed glow.

"This going to be a little cold. Ready to see your baby?" Liam questions rhetorically, just to bug Harry.

✖ ♡ ♢ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ♢ ♡ ✖

"Finally you pick up the damn phone." Harry says sternly when Louis answers on the other end.

_"You know I don't keep my phone permanently attached to my hand...like some people."_

"We're gonna have a talk when we get home."

_"Are you gonna spank me, Harold? S'what usually happens when you say that."_

"No. It's best if I tell you in person though." Harry grins. Harry needs to see Louis' reaction for this. 

_"You're smiling. I know you are. What is it? Tell me now."_

"Now you'll be the anxious one. I'll see you at dinner time."

Niall emerges from the clinic, tummy clean of ultrasound gel, his face still a deep shade of crimson. It's a wonder how fast the blood rushes to his face and neck so quickly. 

"Well I've had quite a day and it's only...noon." Niall checks his phone. 

"It is quite early. What time is your alpha picking you up?" Harry questions slipping on a pair of sunglasses, his gray suit jacket casually slung over his shoulder. 

"His name is Zayn and he's not. S'alright. That's what Uber is for." Niall answers as he fiddles with his phone.

"Would you like to go for lunch?" Harry proposes.

"With you?" Niall gives him a ridiculously bewildered look and the alpha isn't sure whether he should feel offended or not. 

"Who else?"

"I-I don't know. I should probably-"

"Aren't you hungry? You're not just eating for yourself nowadays. If anything, it's my responsibility that you eat."

"Are you sure? Don't you have to work or something?" Niall nervously bites his nail.

"I wouldn't have invited you out if that was the case. I know a place nearby. My car's this way." Harry leads. 

Niall follows Harry to a sleek, candy apple red convertible parked on the curb nearby. The blonde can't stop himself from salivating at the gorgeous vehicle. He'd never even dreamt of breathing on a car that beautiful. He could easily see Harry driving this stupidly expensive car with the top down and his wild hair flying all around. 

To be fair, Niall hadn't pegged Harry as this carefree or adventurous Alpha. Niall has to chastise himself. Just because you own a certain kind of car doesn't hint to someone's personality. Harry is still quite a big question mark to him.

"I know," Harry laughs, "it was a gift to myself."

Niall's unable to stop from getting a little flustered as Harry slips in front of him just in time to open the passenger door. It's a tad odd is all. No one's ever done that for him. Not that he expects anyone to since he's very well capable of opening his own car door. It's old fashioned is what it is. 

"Still too chilly to put the top down unfortunately." Harry mutters as he sits in the driver's side, fumbling with the keys and ignition.

Niall frowns. Harry's posture has gone rigid and he's lost his previous easygoing aura. His lips are pressed in a tight line as he focuses on the road ahead. It's strange but Niall pays no mind to it.

What he does mind is Harry's smell. He'd been too nervous to notice it in the examination room but here it's heady and distracting. It's unlike Zayn's scent in the way that Niall can scent Harry's emotion, can smell anxiety on him. 

He's about to ask Harry if that's normal when the radio comes alive, filling the silence with Mumford & Sons while Harry navigates the streets.

They reach their destination after three songs and Niall's eyes narrow. They're on a quiet street. The only restaurant the blonde spots is a sandwich shop that looks so small, smaller than Niall and Zayn's flat. 

"I promise you, I'm treating you to the best sandwich in the city." Harry bites his lip when he sees the look of apprehension on Niall's face.

Harry parks just behind the small shop. And the blonde is quick to scramble out the car to avoid Harry opening his door for him once more. 

If the sub shop looked small from outside, it looks even smaller inside. 

The moment you open the door, you're greeted with a diner style narrow table that separates where the cooks are. There are five seats in total lined before them. The restaurant is the size of a shoe box.

"Oy, Harry! Back so soon? What'll you like?" A young brunette alpha in a white apron asks.

They've only got three workers, an alpha and two betas, in the cramped workplace.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich, with everything." Harry says plopping down in one of the seats at the counter. 

The girl gets started on Harry's sandwich quickly and the other two females easily weave around each other in the close quarters. 

"Found this place by accident maybe a month ago. Been coming here ever since." Harry says plucking a bag of crisps from a rack hanging on the wall beside them. 

"D'you ever take Louis here?" Niall questions, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his cheek on his closed fist. 

Harry laughs then, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Louis would throw a fit if I ever took him here. His tastes differ from mine. This place is quality though." He says, laughter still coming in bursts. 

Niall gets it when he reads in romantic books about characters whose smiles reach their eyes. When Harry grins, his green eyes alight and it's mesmerizing. There's a cheeky charm about him and it's so effortless with no hint of presumptuousness to it. 

"What would you like?" The female turns to Niall.

"I'll have the same thing." The blonde answers as he looks at Harry's sandwich being served to him in those old school red baskets with that thin oil sucking paper. 

The omega tries not to be creepy as he watches Harry out the corner of his eye. 

"Let's talk about you. I know you're a university graduate. You're Irish and twenty one years old." Harry states as he uses a plastic spoon to scoop up some pickle, tomato and onion on top of his sandwich. 

"There isn't much to know." Niall shrugs as his own sandwich is placed in front of him promptly.

The sandwich kinda looks like a hotdog but instead of the hotdog meat it's chopped up turkey and it's piled generously with chopped onion, tomato, and pickle. 

"Bollocks. Where did you say you worked?" The Alpha asks, tongue poking out to lick a bit of stray mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth. 

"Um...I bar tend and sometimes wait tables at O'Reilly's down by the university. Zayn works at a more posh restaurant." Niall answers as he digs into the sandwich. He hadn't realized how ravenous he was. 

"Ah. Good at mixing drinks then?" 

"Quite good. You should come down sometime." Niall says casually and immediately panics. 

Did he just invite Harry for a drink? 

"I just might. Speaking of drinks, can I have a coke please? Niall what would you like?" Harry speaks up. 

"A raspberry iced tea, please."

Their drinks are placed in front of them promptly, the alpha waitress lingering in front of Harry. 

"How's the sandwich?" Harry nods.

"Surprisingly good but to be fair, I'm hardly tough to impress in the food department." Niall chuckles as he stuffs his face.

"Do you cook?"

"Shite, no." Niall snorts. "Cooking falls to Zayn but we'd both be dead without take out and ramen noodles. I am trying to eat healthy though, I swear."

"Aw, reminds me of my uni days."

"What did you study?" Niall questions politely.

"So many things. Jack of all trades of sorts but eventually stuck studying law."

"Sorry if this sounds daft but what do you do?" Niall asks, genuinely curious as he takes a long drink of his iced tea. 

"My family owns a firm. I'm not a lawyer per se like most people tend to think. I'm actually the CFO." Harry smirks as he wipes down his mouth with a napkin. 

"Don't you mean CEO?"

"No, I'm the Chief Financial Officer."

"I still don't know what you do." The blonde confesses.

"My job is pretty much to oversee and manage the money aspects, budgeting, accounting and such. You're so bored. I can tell."

Niall laughs this loud braying laugh that has Harry surprised but equally entranced. 

"Is it a fun job?"

"The money I make is fun."

The response has Niall cackling in loud raucous laughter again so much so that the cooks in the small shop peer around at the omega. It's the kind of laugh that's contagious. It has Harry laughing although there's nothing really to laugh at. 

It's not till they're both mostly finished with their sandwiches that Harry has the balls to ask Niall the things he wants to. 

"How does it feel? Is anything different for you yet? What about-"

Niall's eyelashes flutter at the onslaught of questions. 

"It feels strange but manageable. Harder to tie my shoes now." Niall shrugs. 

"But your scent has changed?"

"Oh, that. I can't help it but it's only temporary." Niall's gaze averts to the counter in embarrassment. 

"What do you mean? It's not a bad smell." Harry quick to point out as he inches closer. 

"Zayn doesn't-my boyfriend isn't crazy about it. Nearly tore my head when he thought I'd been with someone behind his back."

"Niall, does he...mistreat you?" Harry asks, his voice dipping lower to be only heard by the blue eyed boy. 

"God, no! He's never laid a hand on me in anger. He just freaked out is all." The omega laughs nervously. 

"Sorry to hear that." 

Still, Harry is disappointed. Not in Niall but at the idea that there isn't anyone doting on Niall. It's not hard to see that the blonde looks emotionally exhausted. 

"I knew what I signed up for." Niall answers as if it makes up for everything, his eyes downcast.

"We want to be your friends, me and Lou." Harry tells him as he finishes off his soda. 

"Louis wants to be my friend." Niall says sarcastically. 

"Sure he does. He's just skeptical and doesn't trust people very easily." Harry defends as he toys with the straw in his soda. 

"I can understand that."

"If things ever get...I don't know...too much for you then our guest house is open." Harry offers, loosening his tie. 

"That won't be necessary but thanks." Niall flushes.

"I was chatting with my mum and she thinks it'd be a good idea to take you shopping." Harry says, watching Niall closely.

"What for?" 

"New clothes. We want you comfortable."

Harry delights in the way Niall's face burns red again. It happens too quickly, all the blood pooling in his cheeks adorably. 

"You really don't need to-"

"We insist. I don't want you to worry about anything. What you're doing for us is...beyond words and I know this is early and anything could happen-"

"I-I get it."

"I don't think you do. You're really great, Niall."

"Save your compliments for after. For all we know, I'm only capable of having mutant babies." Niall shrugs as he piles his trash onto the small tray in front of him.

"I'd love them the same." Harry shrugs almost shyly. 

"You and your mum chat about me often?"

"We do."

"About the babies?"

"And about you."

Niall hums and nods. 

A new customer enters the shop, a heavy stench of alpha that nearly makes Niall gag. For a second he thinks he's the only one to have such a reaction but he looks to see Harry, his brows furrowed and mouth set in a tight line. 

"If you're done…?" Harry clears his throat.

Niall nods and watches as Harry drops a few bills on the counter, more than enough. 

The blonde follows the alpha out, the older man's long legs proving difficult to keep up with. 

In the car, the pair wordlessly make their way onto the road again when the blonde realizes he hadn't given Harry any directions towards his flat, yet he seems to know where's going.

"You know where I live?" Niall questions when they pull up in front of the building. 

"I looked you up." Harry answers easily.

Niall's eyes widen as his hands freeze on the seatbelt. 

"Not in like a stalker way. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hiding something." Harry tries to clarify. 

"And did you find anything?" The blonde's voice is clipped, clearly irritated.

"No. I didn't. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." 

Niall sighs. It's not easy being mad when Harry looks so authentically upset. "Even if you did find something, I'm already pregnant. Would you change your mind about me?"

"I wouldn't. It just seemed to good to be true that you'd do this and be so normal. I suppose I shouldn't celebrate yet-" Harry explains, his voice going soft and languid.

"What do you mean?"

"You're entitled to change your mind, Niall."

The blonde nearly flinches at the thought. "That won't happen. I can barely take of myself, Harry." Niall says in an even tone as unbuckles his seatbelt, minding his belly. 

"Wait! I was wondering if I smell any different to you? Stronger maybe?"

Niall's face flushes in record time and it's all the answer Harry needs. "I'll call you when we're free for the day."

"For what?" Niall groans, ambling out the car. 

Harry bites his lips, noting that he needs to help Niall in and out of cars now. "I told you, my mum thinks we should spoil you."

"You don't have to." The omega shakes his head as he peers at Harry through the open passenger side window. 

"We insist." Harry grins, dimples deep in cheeks. 

"Let me know how Louis takes the good news." Niall shoots back.

"I hope we can do this again soon." Harry calls when Niall reaches the glass double doors of his building. 

"Yeah, with Zayn and Louis next time." Niall throws over his shoulder, fishing out his keys from the pocket of his sweats. 

Niall catches the furrowed brows and frown.

"Oh, not like this wasn't fun but it'd be better to idea to have them along." Niall flushes for the hundredth time, suddenly desperate to get up to his flat. 

"You're right. Be careful, please. Call me whenever you like. Even call me at the office if you fancy a chat." Harry calls before he's putting his car in drive once more. 

"That won't be necessary but thanks, Harry." Niall chuckles as watches Harry zoom into traffic. 

The alpha is certainly a character, Niall deduces. 

He wonders if Harry has any worries or fears. He seems like the sort of man to work through them, to not let them deter him. 

His mind is still on Harry when he reaches the flat. 

"You were with Mr. Styles." Zayn comments from the couch where he's sketching, not bothering to look up at Niall. 

"He took me to lunch after the ultrasound." Niall answers as he shrugs off his jacket to hang it. 

"Why wasn't Louis there?"

"He had other plans."

"Probably isn't a good idea to spend time alone with a bonded alpha." The alpha says icily.

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Ah. Probably took you to some posh place hm?"

"A sandwich shop." 

Zayn mutters something under his breath that Niall doesn't quite catch. 

"I'm gon' take a nap." Niall simply says, heading straight for the bedroom.

Another week and a half goes by without incident. Now that Niall's not working, the days drag on so sluggishly. Playing video games does get boring after a while. There isn't much to do besides watch his belly grow. 

The symptoms are there now. Certain foods repel him and make him queasy. He gets weepy at the most random times. And he's been preferring to stay indoors.

The bigger his stomach grows, the more distant Zayn becomes. He doesn't remember the last time they kissed or joked around. The most they do nowadays is watch television together. 

Niall's mother has been his rock throughout the process. She's constantly reminding him to buy fruits and veggies. She has great advice for alleviating his sore muscles. It's nice just listening to her speak. It distracts him.

 _"I'll take a picture of my tummy, I promise."_ Niall grins into the receiver of his phone. 

His mother would probably lose her mind if she saw how big Niall's stomach has grown. He's been having to lather cocoa butter on his tummy to prevent stretch marks. 

_"I bet you already have that pregnancy glow about you."_ Maura coos.

 _"Mum!"_ Niall grins. 

If you ask him, he doesn't look too glowy but he does break out into a sweat when does any activity that's requires decent stamina. 

_"Are you taking your vitamins and exercising?"_

_"Yes and no. I just started my maternity leave so there's that."_

_"Good. As soon as you have time freed up you should start eating healthy and going for walks."_

_"I will."_

_"And um, how's Zayn?"_

_"He's...you know."_

_"I don't."_

_"He's like you were. Thinks it wasn't a good idea. He's slipping away from me. He doesn't look at me most days. Pretty sure he hates the way I look-" The blonde confesses shakily._

_"Sh, sh, sh, it's alright, dear."_

_"I just-I feel like…undesired. If Zayn doesn't like me like this, no one does. And I know it's temporary but it makes me sad."_

_"Don't you believe that, pet. It's during this time that you need love and care. I'm going to be coming down to be with you during your last month, okay?"_

_"You don't need to do that."_

_"Of course I do. That's my grandchild."_

_"About that...I was thinking of a closed adoption."_

_"What if the child wants to know who his real father is?"_

_"His real father will be Harry."_

_"Don't be rash about it. Please think about it. Whether you believe it or not, the child will be a part of you."_

_"Children."_

_"What?"_

_"They're twins."_

Niall has to bring the phone away from his ear from his mother's elated screams. 

_"Niall, sweetheart, that's incredible! I can't wait to see you. I'm going to be ringing you more often to hear how you're doing."_

_"Sounds good. I'm hungry again so I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Eat healthy! I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

The blonde lies back on the couch. He hikes up his t-shirt to stare at the swell between his hips. 

It's there. His tummy. Not with one, but two babies. By now, they're each the size of a grapefruit. There's life inside him. It's all strange and surreal. He doesn't feel an attachment to them besides the physical one and that's good, isn't it? They're not really his. 

"One would've been enough but there had to be two. I guess you guys won't get lonely in there." Niall muses, running his fingertips on the skin of his swollen stomach. 

Niall gets up and makes to grab a bag of crisps from the kitchen cabinet but ends up going into the refrigerator for the fruit salad.

The blonde proceeds to watch television as he munches on his fruit, mostly thinking of the future. Now that he's off work, what is he supposed to do all day? Cooking and cleaning isn't a daily thing. He'd run out of things to clean. He's going to have to find himself some new hobbies to dedicate his time to. 

He busies himself with straightening the bedroom and cleaning the bathroom. He's too exhausted to proceed to clean the kitchen. Instead he takes a break on the couch, taking a nap that lasts much longer than he intends it to.

When Zayn returns home, it's later than Niall's used to. 

"Hi." Niall croaks from where's he's fallen asleep on the couch. "Where were you?"

"Went out for a drink with Josh and the lads. They asked about you." Zayn scratches at the stubble on his cheek. 

"What'd you tell them?"

"The truth. They didn't believe me. Thought I was making an excuse for you." 

"I was thinking tomorrow we could see that superhero film you wanted-"

"I saw it already. Sorry. Forgot to tell you."

Niall's jaw clenches. There aren't many things that piss him off but he doesn't like liars. Something is so obviously off with Zayn but Niall can't quite catch it. Zayn won't even look at him. What's he's hiding?

"Friday, yeah? We can watch something else on Friday. We'll rent a movie so we don't even have to go out." Zayn coughs. 

The omega can read between the lines, can see the hidden message in the invitation. Zayn doesn't want to be seen with him.

"I'm going clothes shopping with Harry and Louis."

"Right, because your old stuff won't fit anymore. Only three more months, right?"

"I know you aren't going to want to come along so..."

Niall stares at him hard. Zayn has shaved his scruff off and had a haircut. He looks gorgeous no matter what he does but Niall's throat is too tight to tell him so. Plenty people have probably already told him how amazing he looks. Niall is probably the last person he's trying to impress these days, Niall practically wilts.

"It's hard. It's you but it's not. I've been giving you all this space but-"

"The space isn't for me. It's for you." Niall gets up and heads straight to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

It isn't as if Zayn is going to sleep beside him anyway. That's part of the 'space' he's apparently giving him. 

He gets why Zayn's acting the way he is. He truly does but it doesn't make things hurt any less. 

Niall's spent many a night wondering if this loneliness is better than not having Zayn at all. These days, it doesn't feel like he's got Zayn. His alpha is slipping away almost as if he's just waiting for Niall to break things off already so he can go on his merry way. 

He's getting terribly tired of feeling sorry for himself. 

Has Niall fucked things up that badly between them? 

He might walk away from this experience emotionally scarred.

✖ ♡ ♢ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ♢ ♡ ✖

Louis is home lounging in bed with the telly playing in the background as he messes around on his iPad when Harry arrives home.

The omega barely has time to react when Harry pins him down in bed and kisses down his throat. Harry is absolutely buzzing and Louis can feel the electricity in his fingertips. It zaps Louis back to the days when they'd just started dating and they'd have the steamiest sex wherever they possibly could. 

"Babe, what's gotten into you?" Louis breathes, skin heating up wherever Harry kisses. 

"Just so happy, Lou."

"Yeah, I can feel your happy alright, on my thigh."

"Gonna give it to you so good." Harry swears, tonguing at Louis' bond scar.

"I just showered so don't cum inside me."

"It's not as romantic if I don't."

"Nothing says romance like a creampie." 

Harry separates himself just enough to begin peeling off Louis' clothes when the omega suddenly goes frigid against him. The air gets tense and Harry feels Louis' annoyance hit him like a slap in the face.

"What's the matter?"

"You smell like him." Louis all but growls.

"Like who?"

"Like…Niall." The omega slips out from underneath the alpha. 

"Do I? I took him out for lunch after but we-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care." Harry answers, genuinely perplexed.

"That I wouldn't care about my alpha hanging with some unbonded omega?"

Harry sits back, brow furrowed as he processes Louis' words. He wants to understand. He has all the patience in the world but Louis does not.

"What exactly are you angry about? That I didn't tell you or that I was with an unbonded omega?"

"Both. I bet you liked the way he smells." Louis retrieves his iPad and taps at it angrily like a petulant child.

"Louis, baby, you skipped out on the appointment today. I know you did it on purpose." Harry gently touches the boy's ankle.

"It annoys me and pisses me off." Louis seethes.

"What does?"

"That everybody is just fawning over him. He's having a baby for us, not discovering a cure for cancer." The omega raises his voice.

"So this is about Niall?" 

"It's all your mum and Gemma talk about now. Even my little sisters keep talking about Niall and the baby when they've briefly met him once." Louis bites trying not to look at his alpha.

Just two days ago Anne had been over for tea and Louis had found Harry and her in the guest bedroom planning their dream nursery. 

Sometimes Louis blames Anne. She's planted these seeds in Harry's mind that the end-all, be-all in life is having a family. Perhaps it is for most people but he and Harry could be plenty happy without children. He could keep his alpha happy. Him alone. He could. 

In these past two months, things have just gotten a little too real for Louis. 

Male omegas have babies in five months. Niall is already in the beginning of his third month and those next months are going to fly by. Sooner rather than later, Louis' gonna be woken up night after night by a crying baby and changing dirty nappies. Harry's already voiced his disdain over having a nanny. 

'It's fine, Lou. Between the both of us, we don't need a nanny,' he'd said 

It's like the world is spinning around him and he's standing still, refusing to spin with it. It's making him dizzy. 

"Maybe you need to get to know Niall. My mum wants us to take him out shopping soon."

Louis can't think of any other past time that would bore him more than that. 

"I think you're right, love."

"I was thinking we should do yellow for the nursery. That pastel yellow my mum picked out was lovely." Harry launches into his plans for the bedroom but Louis cuts him off.

"You said you had something to tell me on the phone when you rung me after that doctor's appointment."

"Hm?"

"Well?"

Harry leans in close, his lips grazing Louis' earlobe. _"We're having twins."_

✖ ♡ ♢ ☯ ▲ ☾ ♡ ☽ ▲ ☯ ♢ ♡ ✖

"Harry? Why are we going to your mum's house when we're supposed to be taking Niall out?" Louis questions fiddling with the radio of the range rover.

"She wanted to come. I told her Niall was showing and she insisted. Was I supposed to tell her no?"

"Of course not but…" it would make his plan that much tougher. 

Louis' finally on good terms with Anne. The last thing he wants to do is botch their decent relationship. Harry's a mama's boy. Always has been and Louis isn't blind to it. Hell, Louis himself is one as well. He just doesn't keep his mother as close as Harry does his. 

"Come on. No pouting, love. We finally get to take the range rover for a spin." 

"Is he big yet?"

"What?"

"Niall. Is he getting big?"

"He doesn't look obviously pregnant. He just looks likes he's put on a bit of pudge."

Better him than me, Louis inwardly sighs. 

They pull up to a modest looking home. Very cottage like but with modern touches to it. Harry's mum designed it herself when she remarried. It's too simple for Louis' taste and much too far from the city. 

With a quick call to his mother that they're outside, Louis politely shifts to the backseat of the car.

Anne appears exiting the house, dressed comfortably in denim and a silk long sleeved blouse. She's the picture of casual sophistication. 

Quickly, Harry's out the car to open the door for his mother. 

Louis' heart warms. There really isn't an impolite bone in his alpha's body.

"Hello, dove." Anne leans in to kiss Harry's cheek in greeting as she takes her seat in the passenger side.

"Louis, love, how have you been?" She calls with a polite smile.

"Lovely. I've been lovely, thank you." Louis answers with a tight grin.

Of course he's been better but even Harry can detect the trace of slight annoyance in his voice. Harry shoots his mate a look before buckling his seatbelt and taking off onto the road once more. 

The blonde only lives in the next town over. 

Harry has the address memorized. He remembers Niall being offended by the background check Harry had conducted without his knowledge but you can never be too sure of people these days. Harry's intuition told him Niall was every bit genuine as he came off but Louis had insisted. In the end, there was nothing surprising or off-putting about the blonde. 

Niall's got a clean record.

"What does Niall do for a living?" Anne asks, cutting into Harry's thoughts.

"He bar tends." Louis supplies. 

"Hm. Is he mated?" 

"He has a relationship with an alpha but I believe they're not mated." Harry informs, feeling oddly irritated with that thought. 

Niall deserves a devoted alpha. He wonders which of the two aren't willing to commit. In his experience alphas want to bond just as much as omegas do. 

He doesn't know much about Niall's alpha but if he's honest with himself, he doesn't care to know anymore about him.

"This is his flat? But it's-"

"Small?" Louis supplies.

"It's in the collegiate neighbourhood. He should be somewhere where there is peace and quiet." Anne says looking around the street. 

The street isn't always so busy. It's only the weekends when anyone who lives on this street is woken up by drunk college students stumbling home from parties.

Harry sends Niall a simple text that he's waiting on the curb. 

When Niall comes down from the flat, his face is splotched red, but not from sadness. With anger. 

Harry isn't the only one who takes notice. Louis' curiosity is majorly piqued. Maybe getting to know Niall won't be such a bad idea, he muses. 

"Oh, hi. It's nice to see you again." Niall mumbles to Anne as he slips into the backseat. Louis has the window seat behind Harry, which leaves the blonde with the opposite window seat behind Anne.

"Are you alright?" Anne questions, voice quiet and soft.

"It's nothing, I promise. Did Harry show you the pictures from the ultrasound?" Niall asks instead, buckling up.

"He did." She swoons.

"Your alpha won't be joining us?"

"No. He's busy." Niall answers sharply.

"It's such a beautiful day. Perfect for shopping." Anne smiles.

Throughout the ride towards the shopping center, Anne keeps Niall occupied with questions. 

It's when she asks about his mother and Ireland that Niall loses himself in the conversation. His accent thickens, the lilt already familiar to Harry even though he's only met with Niall a handful of times. 

Louis is lost in his own thoughts. He can see Anne doing everything possible to make Niall feel welcome. Almost as if she wants the baby more than Harry does. 

He's going to have to go about the situation carefully. He isn't left with many options is the problem. The only viable option is to convince Niall to keep the kids when he's still practically a child himself? It's gonna be a tough sell but Louis' desperate.

It's three shops in when Louis becomes fed up with the situation. He can only take Niall's blushing and over the top appreciation for so long.

They're rambling down the shopping center when Louis spots a posh baby store ahead. He looks back at the blonde to see him chattering away at Harry's mum. 

Niall has mostly steered clear of Harry. Louis' not sure what it means, whether the blonde has some kind of guilty conscious or he's purposely trying to win Anne over.

Louis knows Harry, knows how predictable he can be but he isn't a cheater. Niall's the one Louis isn't sure about. He's got a gorgeous alpha, yet they aren't bonded. What's the deal with that? 

It strikes him then that Niall's alpha is probably angry with him. Niall must be selfish, he deduces. 

"Look! It's a baby shop! Let's stop inside." Louis suggests and he doesn't miss the way Niall's face turns the brightest hue of red.

"I absolutely love shopping for baby clothes." Anne sighs, instantly walking towards the shop.

"We should probably get started on buying the babies some things, two babies and all." Harry muses. 

"Did you find out the genders yet?" Anne questions as they stop in front of the store to ogle at the beautiful display in the window.

"I said I didn't want to know." Niall says softly staring at the giant stuffed giraffe in the shop window. 

"I decided I didn't want to know either. I think it's best if it's a surprise." Harry tacks on, throwing his arm around Louis' shoulders. 

"I'm sure you'll get the little girl or girls you've always wanted." Anne says, brushing Harry's hair away from his face. 

"You want girls?" Niall questions curiously.

"Why wouldn't I want girls?" Harry asks, half grin on his face that would look goofy on anyone else.

"You know...most alphas want big strong boys to follow their footsteps." The blonde shrugs. 

"Harry's a big old softie. You should know that by now, Niall." Louis comments, leaning into Harry.

Niall doesn't respond whatsoever and Louis isn't sure what to make of that.

Inside the upscale shop is a sea of pastel colored baby clothes. Racks upon racks of miniature clothing that remind Niall of clothing for dolls. 

Anne pulls Harry over to look at a pair of little baby ballerina shoes.

Louis catches up to Niall who's looking at the smallest long sleeve onesie he's ever seen with a peculiar look on his face.

"How are you feeling, Niall?" Louis asks, going for friendly as he pretends to be interested in a rather ugly leopard print dress.

"A little overwhelmed. I like babies as much as the next person but I'm not too good with them, not like you anyway." Niall says as he puts back the onesie on the rack where he found it. 

Louis inwardly groans. This would be a hell of a lot easier if Niall didn't look so damn depressed. New clothes put Louis in the best mood but here Niall is with a new comfortable wardrobe looking like someone ran over his dog.

"Taking care of kids isn't so hard. I reckon your job is the tougher one?" Louis pushes.

"What? Like carrying them?" Niall asks, walking over to a display of baby blankets.

The blonde picks up a cream colored blanket, the corner of it the head of a stuffed baby lamb. The material on one side is cool satin while on the other is pretty velvet. 

"Yeah, and the part where you have to give them up. Like that's really brave, mate." Louis shrugs, opting to fold his arms instead of picking up anything.

"I'm not sure if I'd say brave…" Niall says quietly, picking up another blanket, this one in the shape of a penguin.

"I would. Someone who's ready to endure pain is plenty brave." Louis says watching Niall move on to a rack of baby socks.

"Thank you."

"Hello, would you like a basket?" A young woman approaches them.

"No-um-"

"We're just looking." Louis steps in.

The woman glances at Niall, down to his small stomach and walks away.

Niall steps toward a shelf with baby slippers and runs his fingers through all the soft materials. 

Even though Niall claims to not be good with children, he does seem rather fascinated with their apparel to Louis.

"Don't tell Harry but if you ever changed your mind, you could tell me. As a fellow omega, I'd understand." The older omega leans casually on the wall next to the shelf Niall is perusing.

"How could I change my mind if the babies are already in me?" Niall frowns. 

"If you wanted to keep them, you muppet." Louis laughs.

"I won't be changing my mind. I'd never disappoint you guys like that." Niall assures picking up a pair of brown furry slippers with claws like bear feet. 

"That's good to know." Louis sighs, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Niall! My mum says this cream is really good to prevent stretch marks." Harry bursts in with a jar of cream that is surely much to big for one person. 

Louis notices the basket Harry is carrying is filled to the brim. Along with things he and Anne must've picked up, all the things Niall touched are also inside the basket.

Instantly, exasperation wells up inside Louis and hits Harry.

"Niall can you please make sure my mum doesn't buy that oversized stuffed teddy?" Harry asks, waiting until Niall isn't within earshot before turning back to his omega.

"Darling, I have to be on my way. My trainer is going to be cross if I skip leg day." Louis says calling up a cab on his phone.

"You haven't even picked out anything for the babies." Harry laments, reaching with his free hand to gently tug at Louis' wrist.

"Oh, Niall picked plenty." Louis snorts sarcastically.

"I know he wouldn't actually pick out anything so I-"

"I know. You picked up everything you think he liked. If I didn't know any better I'd say you fancy him." Louis snaps, stepping out of the store.

Harry leaves his full basket at the checkout counter and races after Louis.

"I don't. Not the way I do you. Besides this is hardly the time or place to discuss this." Harry's voice turns stern as he approaches the younger man.

"Right. We'll talk later tonight." Louis says, eyeing down the street for his cab. 

"I don't know why you're upset with me. I thought we were all enjoying ourselves."

"Whatever. Have fun with Niall." Louis calls as his cab pulls up.

Harry's left a little stunned as he watches Louis' cab drive away. In his eyes, Louis and Niall seemed to be chatting friendly enough while they were just in the store. 

To be fair, it's not the first time Louis has stormed off. 

Harry remembers when they were house hunting. There was a female omega showing them an exquisite townhouse but as soon as the female had complimented the tattoo on Harry's hand, Louis stated he hated the home and left without so much as a goodbye. 

It's definitely put a damper on the day.

Harry turns around and peers through the glass window for his mother and Niall. His mother is forcing Niall into a sweatshirt that reads "Baby on Board" on the tummy and he catches the eyes of the blonde. 

'Help.' The blonde mouths, exaggerated fear in his face. 

Harry laughs and steps in to save him. 

Anne has got a basket of her own things for the babies and the trio head to the register to pay. 

Harry and Anne continue to discuss their plans for the babies. It's so easy for Niall to see that these kids will be truly loved and adored. 

All three of them have their hands full of shopping bags. By now, Niall's feet are killing him despite the fact that he's wearing his most comfortable sneakers.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop by any more stores?" Anne questions as they walk towards the car.

"This is more than enough. I couldn't take any more advantage of your kindness." Niall smiles. 

They've been much too giving. When they'd been shopping for clothes for him, they wanted the stores cleared out so Niall could shop comfortably. He insisted he didn't need much. After all, he'd eventually slim down again. In the end he picked up a few t-shirts, two pairs of jeans with elastic waist bands, and some pajamas Harry's mum swore felt like heaven on his skin.

"You must let us treat you to lunch! Don't let him say no, Harry." Anne pleads, as they reach the car and begin putting their bags in the boot.

"Niall please accompany us to lunch." Harry grins, a tilt to his head that makes the babies in Niall's belly flip.

"We can't take you home on an empty stomach." Anne says as she pulls out her phone to arrange an appointment at a restaurant.

The blonde feels terribly spoiled when they pick out a fancy Italian restaurant with an even fancier name. The hostess lets them know their usual table has been cleared before leading them to an emasculate patio with white clothed tabletops, silver cutlery, and gorgeous wine glasses.

"Have you had a chance to speak with your mother yet?" Anne asks while they peruse their menus. 

"I did. After she calmed down, she was extremely supportive. She's going to be coming down during my last month of…pregnancy." Niall says. It's still weird to say out loud that he's knocked up.

"That's perfect. I'm sure we'll have loads to chat about about. Harry and I were talking about you taking up yoga with him."

A waiter comes by and pours water into their glasses. He drops off a basket of sliced bread and takes down their drink orders. Niall stays content with water while Anne and Harry order the house wine. 

"Yoga? I'm not very flexible." Niall remarks when the waiter as vanished.

"Yoga will improve that. It helps with sleep, stress, lower back pain." Anne lists as she takes a slice of bread and butters it.

"I don't know." Niall chuckles.

"Harry's absolutely mad about it. He'd love to take you." Anne says with a pointed glance at her son.

"It'd be nice having a partner since Louis insists it's not his cup of tea." Harry admits, chewing on his own slice of bread.

"You should definitely try it. It'll help when it comes to finally pushing out the babies." Anne insists. 

"But it's ultimately up to Niall." Harry reminds his mother.

"I know. He gets nervous when I get pushy."

"It's alright. I've never pushed a baby out so any advice is much appreciated." Niall laughs.

The waiter comes back with their drinks and takes down their orders. The menu is in Italian and Harry can't help but laugh as he tries to explain what some items are. Niall repeats the words in an even better accent than Harry while Anne watches them in amusement. 

"Excuse me, I'll just be a moment. Gonna pop to the powder room." Anne says as she scoots out her chair.

"I think she's even more excited than I am." Harry confessed, running his index finger around the rim of his wine glass.

"I think she's ready to become my midwife." Niall jokes.

"Don't let her hear you. She might take you up." Harry threatens as he takes a deep gulp of his wine.

"It's honestly very sweet. But pregnant yoga?" Niall groans.

"Once you get past the pretentiousness of it, it's really quite good for you. I go as much as I can."

"Trying it won't kill me." Niall decides.

A different waiter returns with their first course of Caesar salad. They both lay into their salads, munching quietly.

"How about next Tuesday? Unless you work?" Harry proposes.

"I just took my leave from work so I have more free time than I know what to do with." Niall admits, dabbing his mouth with his linen napkin. 

"That's great! If you're ever bored or anything, you can call me. We can schedule something or just-" Harry pauses with a big smile on his face, shaking his head at his own eagerness.

"Okay." Niall accepts, with a smile of his own, his eyes glued to the edge of the table. His fave feels warmer than he'd like it to be.

"So...what kind of music do you like?" Harry asks when their table is cleared of dirty plates.

It turns out, Niall and Harry have plenty of things in common. They both like classic rock and golf. The pair get lost in conversation, one topic leading seamlessly to the next. Harry talks with hands often, making gestures that Niall can't help but grin and shake his head at. 

They continue chatting even while their food has been brought out.

"I used to play guitar all the time." Niall says as he uses his fork to cut up his lasagna.

"That's impressive. I tried for a while but I'm rubbish at it. I was in a band once." 

"I could totally see that."

Harry doesn't remember the last person he got on so well with. Maybe his old friend Nick Grimshaw but Nick had suddenly stopped hanging out with Harry out of the blue it seemed. 

There was a time when Harry was always meeting new people. It was before he was promoted at the firm, before he reached his late twenties, and before Louis. He misses it. Misses getting to know brand new people. It's a fun mystery uncovering things about people and peeling off their layers to find out who they really are. 

Perhaps that's why he feels drawn to Niall. He's a new person with gorgeous sky blue eyes and pinked cheeks that he could easily grow addicted to. 

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You're lookin' at me like I've got something my face." Niall huffs, wiping his face with his napkin thoroughly.

"This is just nice. Haven't had a long chat like that in ages." Harry says as he washes down his mushroom ravioli with some wine.

"Don't tell me you're one of those all work, no play stiffs." Niall narrows his eyes.

"I'm one of those all work no play stiffs." Harry laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"But you're happy?"

"I think so. Are you?"

"Happy wouldn't be the word I would use." Niall answers honestly.

Harry feels a twinge in chest. He knows he's coming to care for Niall. Even if he didn't, he doesn't like knowing anyone is unhappy.

"Which word would you choose?"

"Content." Niall shrugs.

"What would make you happy, Niall?"

"I don't know. I think it's one of those things I'll only know when I find it." Niall says.

Harry's eyes meet the blonde's and Harry so badly wants to blame this strange pull on the alcohol but Niall looks so inviting with his warm cheeks and bright eyes. He could lean over just a little more and just brush his nose against-

"Where's your mum?" Niall asks, his voice a little too loud.

"What?"

"She's been gone for nearly thirty minutes." The blonde points out.

Harry flushes, sobering up. Has it really been that long? How'd his chair get so close to Niall's? He looks around them. His mother went off to the loos and never came back. 

"Oh, there she is. Looks like she was bored of our company." Harry nods towards a few tables over where his mother is having drinks with a group of women her age she must be acquainted with. 

"She's funny." Niall compliments.

"Do you want dessert?" Harry questions hopefully.

"I couldn't." Niall slouches.

"You could. You should try the raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake." Harry beckons a waiter over and orders in Italian just to show off.

Two slices of cheesecake are brought over but Harry holds off on eating his piece to watch Niall experience his first bite.

"This is to die for." Niall sighs, blue eyes wide and animated.

"Isn't it? I'm not much of a desert guy but this is everything." Harry says diving into his own slice. 

The waiter returns to clear their plates once more and Harry says something to the waiter in Italian that Niall can't catch. Harry hands over his gold credit card and the waiter promptly returns with the card along with a paper bag.

The pair get up from the table, Harry pulling out a crisp fifty dollar bill and leaving it on the table as a tip. 

"Mum, we're leaving." Harry calls as the pair make their way out.

"Go ahead boys. Millie can take me home. It was good to see you, Niall. We're having a birthday do for Gemma in a few weeks. I'll see you then." Anne smiles as she leans in to kiss Niall on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything." Niall flushes.

Harry throws him an impressed look as they reach the exit of the restaurant. 

"What?"

"She's not usually so generous with her cheek kisses."

"You're just saying that." Niall says, resisting the urge to give Harry a playful shove.

"I'm not. Here this is for you." Harry says, handing Niall the paper bag. 

"What is this?" The blonde questions taking a peek into the bag.

"I ordered you an extra cheesecake in case you crave some later." Harry says as they towards the car.

"Harry, this is a _whole_ cake."

"Then it give it back." The alpha challenges.

"No." Niall shrinks away from the older man.

"Okay then." Harry smirks.

Harry proceeds to open the car door for Niall. The pair settle in comfortable silence while on their way to Niall's flat. 

The blonde is aching all over but he actually feels better about himself then he has in the two months. 

"Do you need help with the bags?"

"I got them. You've done plenty already." Niall laughs shyly as Harry unlocks the boot to grab Niall's things.

"Don't forget about yoga next week-" Harry calls out to Niall's retreating figure.

"I won't."

"-Or Gemma's birthday thing."

"Alright, Harry." Niall shouts from the front gate of his flat.

"Say hello to Zayn for me."

Niall laughs but just as he's about to enter the lobby he runs back out. "Wait! Thanks for…everything."

The blonde stands in front of Harry, head tilted up to look him in the eyes. 

"If there's anything you need, just ask." The alpha nods. "Anything at all. I'll be there." Harry promises.

Niall turns away before Harry can catch the rose tint of his cheeks. 

What he's feeling right now has to be stopped. Friendship is all he can expect from Harry. It's all he _wants_ from him. 

The way Harry looks at him, he hasn't been looked at that way in an awfully long time. Talking to Harry about the babies, he doesn't feel so alone. Still, Harry is a bonded alpha and he has no business acting like his omega. 

Up inside the flat, it's empty and quiet.

That night, Zayn doesn't come home.


End file.
